


Amnésie

by Suzuka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Suite à une attaque des oni, Hijikata se cogne malencontreusement la tête et devient amnésique. Dès lors, chacun va faire en sorte de le faire redevenir celui qu'il était... ou celui qu'il n'était pas.Une fic entièrement délirante, à ne pas prendre au sérieux.





	1. Mauvais coup du sort

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite en 2011
> 
> Bonne Lecture

Le printemps s’était installé au Japon, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et le soleil brillait dans le ciel, apportant une douce chaleur après les dures semaines d’hivers qui venaient de s’écouler. C’est en se faisant ce constat et avec un ravissant sourire aux lèvres que Chizuru étendait le linge dans la cour du quartier général du Shinsengumi. Un doux vent faisait voler ses cheveux châtain, et elle humait l’agréable odeur de l’air parfumé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la belle journée qu’était en train de passer la jeune fille… Mais tout cet univers idyllique s’envola d’un seul coup au même rythme que les pétales des cerisiers quand elle entendit une voie grave provenant de derrière les draps :

« Belle journée n’est-ce pas ? Le temps idéal pour s’accoupler, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Un coup de vent et le linge vola, laissant apparaître un homme blond aux yeux rouges. Kazama, persuadé que ses projets machiavéliques allaient enfin pouvoir se concrétiser, arborait déjà un sourire victorieux tout en tendant son bras vers la jeune fille qui usa de son arme d’extrême d’urgence, à savoir son cri d’appel au secours "SOS Jeune demoiselle en détresse" :

« - Qu’elle est bruyante, dit Shiranui, je peux la flinguer ?  
\- Shiranui, le réprimanda le sérieux Amagiri, nous ne sommes pas là pour l’éliminer.  
\- Effectivement, pas avant qu’elle ne m’est pondue une bonne dizaine de marmots. Allez, pas de temps à perdre, on a du pain sur la planche.  
\- NOOOOOOOON »

Les hauts dirigeants du Shinsengumi tardaient à arriver. Non pas qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu les cris d’appel au secours de Chizuru, mais disons qu’en ce magnifique jour de printemps, les combats n’étaient pas au programme. Non, tous préféraient se prélasser devant un bon repas préparé par Saito et une bonne bouteille de sake sous les cerisiers en fleurs :

« - Pff, pesta Hijikata, ces saletés d’oni n’auraient-ils pas pu choisir un autre jour pour jouer les kidnappeurs.  
\- Allons Toshi, il faut comprendre Kazama. C’est le printemps, la saison des amours, expliqua Kondo d’un ton qui laissait fort à deviner sa gaîté  
\- Votre bonne humeur me va droit au cœur, Kondo-san, s’exclama Okita avec enthousiasme.  
\- Je pense surtout que le sake lui monte déjà la tête, pensa plutôt Shinpachi. »

Tout ceci dit, chacun se décida finalement de venir en aide à Chizuru, laquelle avait eu le bec cloué suite à un coup de Shiranui dans sa nuque, ne supportant plus son insupportable cri. Pour tout dire, vu le temps qu’avaient mis les membres du Shinsengumi à rappliquer, les oni auraient largement eu le temps de s’enfuir avec leur proie, mais disons que ça ne le faisait pas partir sans combattre. La moindre des politesses quand on met les pieds dans un clan de samourai, c’est encore de se saluer à coup de katana. En plus, ça donnerait à Kazama l’occasion de raconter les récits de ses faits héroïques à ses enfants, histoire de leur montrer combien sa passion pour leur mère lui valut tant de sueur et sang. Tout ceci en exagéré bien sûr, histoire d’en mettre pleins les yeux aux gosses et lui de se vanter par la même occasion.

En voyant Chizuru qui pionçait au sol, Hijikata reconnut à regret qu’il se devait presque de remercier les oni de l’avoir assommée. Au moins comme ça, elle n’interviendrait pas dans la bataille en brandissant en kodachi qu’elle ne savait même pas tenir correctement.  
Chacun prit son adversaire, à savoir Hijikata avec Kazama, Saito avec Amagiri et Sanosuke avec Shiranui, ce qui entre autre laissa… :

« - Et nous, on fait quoi ? Réalisa alors Heisuke.  
\- Ouah, c’est ça la sensation d’être "en trop" ? C’est comment dire… démoralisant, dit Shinpachi.  
\- C’est pas juste Kondo-san, c’est toujours les mêmes qui s’amusent, chouina Okita.  
\- Moi je veux vite retourner boire du sake sous les cerisiers, alors je propose que vous en choisissiez un chacun et aidez votre frère d’arme afin d’en finir au plus vite.  
\- Banzaï, s’exclamèrent en cœur les trois jeunes gens. »

Les trois samourai s’élancèrent alors dans la bataille en brandissant leur katana et en poussant un cri de guerre. Après quelques chocs d’épée, un peu sang de par terre et une Chizuru déjà réveillée au grand damne de tous les hommes présents sur le champ de bataille, les trois oni trouvèrent qu’ils avaient fait assez de raffut comme ça pour aujourd’hui, et ils décidèrent donc de s’éclipser. Tandis que la jeune fille soupirait de ne plus voir leurs ennemis arpenter le sol du quartier général, Hijikata rengaina son sabre et annonça :

« - Il faut rester aux aguets, ils pourront réapparaître à tout moment.  
\- Tu es trop sérieux Toshi, et qu’en ait-il de notre petite journée à explorer les cerisiers ?  
\- Kondo-san, c’est vous qui êtes trop laxiste.   
\- Mais rien n’empêche de garder nos armes à proximité en cas d’une nouvelle attaque. »

Le sérieux vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi soupira. Kondo était-il toujours conscient du danger qui pesait sur eux du matin au soir ? Avançant d’un pas, Hijikata marcha malencontreusement sur une petite flaque de sang qui s’était déversée pendant la bataille. Le brun n’y avait pas fait attention, aussi glissa-t-il sur cette dite flaque, et après un magnifique saut périlleux arrière qui lui valut l’admiration des autres personnes présentes sur les lieux, il finit son vol plané la tête la première sur le sol et tomba inconscient. Cinq secondes le temps que chacun réalisent ce qu’il venait de se passer, et ce fut Chizuru qui se précipita la première aux pieds du vice-capitaine, suivie de près par Saito :

« - Hijikata-san, m’entendez-vous ?  
\- Vice-capitaine, répondez, je vous en prie.  
\- Mais quel maladroit, se moqua Okita. Glisser sur une si petite flaque, il faut le faire.  
\- Tais-toi Sôji, réprimanda cette fois le capitaine qui s’inquiétait quand même pour son ami. Au lieu de plaisanter, rends-toi utile, va chercher Yamazaki-kun.  
\- Tout de suite de Kondo-san.  
\- Nagakura-kun, Harada-kun, allez chercher une planche pour qu’on puisse le transporter.  
\- Bien, répondirent en cœur les deux interpellés.  
\- Moi qui rêvait de regarder les cerisiers avec Chizuru, je crois bien que mes espoirs resteront infondés, se lamenta Heisuke. »

La tension était palpable alors que le groupe attendait patiemment devant la chambre du vice-capitaine, ce dernier étant en train de se faire soigner par le shinobi et soignant de la milice : Susumu Yamazaki. Le temps paraissait insupportablement long, et quand le ninja daigna enfin ouvrir le shôji, Kondo se précipita sur lui pour lui demander des nouvelles. Yamazaki eut vite de fait de le rassurer quant à l’état de santé physique d’Hijikata :

« - Rassurez-vous Kondo-san. La plaie à la tête n’est pas si grave, je l’ai désinfectée et bandée. Quand à sa perte de connaissance, elle était due au choc. Je ne pense pas que ses jours soient en danger, mais je préfère le garder sous surveillance et vous demanderai de le congédier de toutes ses tâches au moins jusqu’à demain soir.  
\- Bien sûr, approuva Kondo soucieux de la santé de son ami, un peu de repos ne lui fera pas de mal. Est-il toujours inconscient ?  
\- Non, il s’est réveillé.  
\- Ouf, soupirèrent les autres pas encore conscients de ce qu’allait leur annoncer Yamazaki.  
\- Mais, je pense que nous avons un autre problème. Jugez par vous-même Kondo-san. »

Chacun des hauts dirigeants du Shinsengumi entrèrent dans la chambre du blessé et virent ce dernier assis sur son futon, le regard figé, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il n’adressa la parole à aucune des personnes présentes, ce qui inquiéta le capitaine qui osa lui demander tout doucement :

« - Toshi ? Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- Toshi ? dit Hijikata. Est-ce mon nom ?  
\- Hein, s’étonna Kondo. Mais oui, tu t’appelles Toshizô Hijikata. Enfin, Toshi, que t’arrive-il ?  
\- Je crains que le choc à la tête n’ait atteint une partie du cerveau qui contrôle la mémoire.  
\- Vous voulez dire que le vice-capitaine est amnésique ? S’interloqua Saito.  
\- J’en ai bien peur.  
\- Mais à quel degrés ? demanda à son tour Sanosuke.  
\- Je lui ai fait faire quelques tests, et il semblerait qu’il se souvienne des choses essentielles de la vie, soit lire, écrire, reconnaître les objets, se laver. En revanche, il a oublié qui il était, les personnes qu’il connaissait et ce qu’il faisait dans la vie. Croyez-moi que j’ai été le premier surpris.  
\- Toshi, ce n’est pas possible, gémit Kondo à présent complètement désespéré.  
\- Mais comment une chose pareille a pu lui arriver ? Se demanda Saito lui aussi très soucieux de l’état de son vice-capitaine.  
\- Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, à cause de lui, Kondo-san est triste, dit Okita avec un air menaçant et en faisant craquer ses doigts.  
\- Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, à cause de lui, je ne peux aller regarder les cerisiers avec Chizuru, chouina Heisuke.  
\- Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, à cause de lui, ma bouteille de sake confisquée est définitivement perdue, se lamenta Shinpachi. »

Apparemment, peu se souciaient du réel problème de leur démon de vice-capitaine. Leurs petits bonheurs personnels semblant prioritaires, exception faite pour Chizuru qui, elle, pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes en hoquetant des « Hijikata-san ». Sanosuke qui ne savait pas où se mettre ne trouva rien de mieux que de tendre un mouchoir à la jeune fille avant de demander la chose la plus censée depuis cette terrible nouvelle :

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »


	2. Une rancune bien tenace

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Il y eu comme un gros vide suite à cette question qui pourtant semblait la plus cohérente. Tandis qu’Hijikata restait toujours béat, Kondo, qui se demandait qui à part lui pouvait bien jouer le sale rôle du Shinsengumi, annonça à l’assemblée :

« - Nous sommes d’accord sur le fait que le mieux est d’aider Toshi à retrouver la mémoire.  
\- Pour ma part, dit Okita, je pensais qu’il serait amusant d’user de cette nouvelle personnalité pour lui tailler une nouvelle réputation puis ensuite lui offrir la honte de sa vie quand il reprendra ses esprits.  
\- C’est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant, rigola Heisuke qui réfléchissait déjà à quoi faire de ce qui restait du démoniaque vice-capitaine.  
\- Sôji ! Heisuke ! S’indigna Kondo.  
\- Nous n’avons pas le temps de nous amuser, dit alors le sérieux Saito. Pensons plutôt à comment s’y prendre pour aider le vice-capitaine à se souvenir de nous et de qui il était.  
\- Bon, et bien allons-y. Mais c’est dommage, sembla se résigner Sôji. »

Personne ne comprit ce que voulait dire Okita, et ils comprirent encore moins quand le capitaine de la première division vint se poster derrière Hijikata et leva sur lui son katana. A noter qu’il n’avait pas dégainé son arme. En outre, c’était plus le fourreau qui menaçait de casser la tête du brun plutôt qu’une lame pour la trancher. Kondo agita ses bras, ne sachant que faire pour arrêter son disciple qui semblait avoir complètement perdu la raison :

« - Sôji, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?   
\- Mais c’est évident, je vais lui donner un choc à la tête semblable à celui qu’il a reçu. De cette manière, il retrouvera la mémoire. C’est connu ! Dit Okita le plus naturellement du monde, persuadé de sa théorie.  
\- N’existe-il pas un moyen moins brute ? Demanda Saito à présent lui aussi paniqué.  
\- C’est vrai, approuva Heisuke, si Hijikata-san se réveille avec deux bosses et une migraine, il va être encore plus exécrable que jamais.  
\- Mais on a n’a pas le choix, c’est la seule solution, justifia encore Okita qui voulait vraiment frapper Hijikata avec son fourreau.  
\- J’ai plutôt l’impression que Sôji rêve de frapper Hijikata-san depuis un bon moment déjà, déduit Sanosuke. Regardez cette détermination dans son regard.  
\- Loin de moi cette idée, répliqua l’homme aux yeux verts avec un faux air innocent. Je ne pense qu’au bien de notre précieux vice-capitaine.  
\- Attendez Okita-san, osa enfin intervenir Chizuru, je suis sûre qu’il y a une autre solution. Ne frappez pas Hijikata-san  
\- C’est vrai ça, n’usons pas de violence sur nos frères d’arme. Il y a déjà assez de sang qui coule de nos mains. Sôji, range cette arme, ordonna Kondo. »

Okita qui ne voulait absolument pas désobéir à son capitaine remit son katana en place dans sa ceinture, non sans un grand regret. Lui qui pensait s’amuser un peu avec Hijikata dans cet état, tous ses désirs tombaient à l’eau.   
Le dit Hijikata qui jusque là restait plus ou moins muet, impressionné par tout ce monde qui le regardaient tantôt avec compassion et tristesse, tantôt avec malice, osa enfin demander :

« - Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ?  
\- Rassure-toi Toshi, dit Kondo en posant une main sur son épaule, on va s’occuper de toi. Bientôt, tu seras de nouveau de retour parmi nous.  
\- Sôji a bien dit qu’un choc semblable pourrait le faire redevenir comme avant ? demanda Shinpachi.  
\- J’ai dit pas de violence, gronda le capitaine.  
\- Non mais, pas forcément besoin de violence. Il faut un choc, de n’importe quelle origine que ce soit.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Shinpachi, tout fier de son idée, ne se fit pas attendre pour l’exposer aux autres. Aussi il attrapa Chizuru et tira sur son kimono, la rapprochant d’Hijikata et colla ses lèvres à celles du démon du Shinsengumi. Les deux protagonistes écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que les autres poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction, effectuant même un mouvement de recul. Il n’y avait que Shinpachi qui souriait bêtement, persuadé qu’un choc pareil allait rendre la mémoire à Hijikata, ajoutée à cela l’incroyable capacité de Chizuru de guérir les coeurs d’autrui.   
Mais sa confiance eut vite fait de s’envoler quand les deux concernés se séparèrent. Hijikata avait toujours la même tête d’ahuri qui ne comprend rien à la vie et Chizuru, rouge comme une pivoine, déguerpit à toute vitesse de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous en couinant quelque chose comme « C’était mon premier… ».  
Encore une minute de silence, le temps que chacun se remettent de ce qu’ils venaient de voir, et les commentaires quant à cette scène ne tardèrent pas à fuser :

« - Par tous les Dieux.  
\- Que c’est horrible !  
\- Ca c’est du violent.  
\- Je me demande si l’idée de Sôji n’était pas moins brute.  
\- Shinpachi, épargne-nous ça !  
\- Maiiiis, c’est moi qui voulais donner son premier baiser à Chizuru, chouina encore Heisuke.  
\- C’est parce que tu n’es pas assez entreprenant Heisuke, dit Shinpachi. Il va falloir que tu grandisses encore, gamin.  
\- Shinpachi-san, dit alors Okita, il fallait quelque chose qui choque Hijikata, qui le dégoûte tellement que son système nerveux en alerte se remettrait en marche et lui rende la mémoire. Et là, tu as fait l’inverse. Pauvre Chizuru-chan, elle ne méritait pas ça.  
\- Sôji, c’est beau cette considération que tu as pour le vice-capitaine, constata Saito.  
\- Cela a peut-être surpris Hijikata-san, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça en a été désagréable pour lui. L’idée était bonne, pourquoi ne pas réessayer mais avec l’un de nous cette fois, proposa Sanosuke. »

Cette proposition fut suivi d’un "Hein" général des autres. Mais après réflexion, Okita et Shinpachi trouvaient cette idée amusante. Tandis qu’Heisuke chouinait encore, Saito, lui, s’était fermé comme une huître. Sôji mit alors une main sur l’épaule de ce dernier comme pour l’encourager :

« - Hajime-kun, cet honneur te revient, décréta alors Okita.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? s’écria Saito qui avait fait un mouvement de recul.  
\- Tu n’as pas envie d’aider Hijikata-san à retrouver la mémoire ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais je n’oserai souiller le vice-capitaine.  
\- Saito-kun, dit alors Kondo abasourdi par les paroles du capitaine de la troisième division, Toshi a déjà embrassé bien des femmes et pas des plus honorables par moment. Je pense que tu peux y aller l’esprit tranquille.  
\- Tu vois, Kondo-san a toujours raison, l’encouragea encore Okita  
\- Mais…  
\- Ce jeune garçon avait des lèvres bien douces, dit enfin Hijikata qui passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres. »

Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers l’amnésique, réalisant qu’il venait de prendre Chizuru pour un garçon. Il était vrai qu’à la base, Chizuru se devait de se faire passer pour un homme, et Hijikata qui avait été un des premiers à découvrir qu’il s’agissait d’une fille s’était complètement fait duper cette fois-ci, ce qui amena Okita à la conclusion suivante :

« - Je crains que ce n’est pas que la mémoire, le cerveau entier est atteint.  
\- Sôji ! S’indigna une fois de plus Kondo des remarques impudentes de son cadet.  
\- Hijikata-san, chouina encore Heisuke, vous dîtes ça exprès pour me dégoûter encore plus.  
\- Heisuke, tu n’as qu’à l’embrasser toi à Hijikata-san. Comme ça, Chizuru et toi pourrez repartir sur des bases similaires.  
\- Hein !   
\- Ca suffit, plus personne ne s’embrasse, ordonna Kondo. Proposez d’autres solutions qui ne consistent pas à donner un choc.  
\- Une place dans un établissement pour déments ? Proposa Okita en riant.  
\- Sôji ! Tu vas arrêter avec tes bagues de mauvais goûts.   
\- Ah, dit alors Saito, j’ai peut-être quelque chose. »

Tous portèrent alors leur attention sur le capitaine de la troisième division qui sortit de dans son kimono des petits sachets de poudre. Sanosuke comprit immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait et soupira :

« - Saito, ne me dit pas que c’est…  
\- Si, Ishida Sanyaku ¹.  
\- Je t’ai dit que c’était de la médecine de charlatan.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’elle peut guérir le vice-capitaine, autant pour son amnésie que pour sa blessure à la tête.  
\- Saito-kun, c’est gentil de te soucier ainsi de Toshi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que…  
\- Douteriez-vous de la merveilleuse médecine du vice-capitaine ?  
\- … Bon, tu peux lui donner, ça ne coûte rien.  
\- L’occasion peut-être de lui faire comprendre que cette poudre ne sert à rien, dit Sanosuke. »

Bien entendu, la soit disante poudre miraculeuse n’eut aucun effet sur Hijikata qui garda sa tête d’ahuri paumé, et ce même avec l’insistance de Saito qui disait qu’il fallait attendre que le produit fasse effet.  
Kondo qui n’en pouvait plus de cette situation se leva et déclara alors :

« Très bien, je ne vois plus qu’un seul moyen de lui rendre la mémoire »

Et la minute suivante, voilà qu’Hijikata se retrouvait dans le dojo du quartier général, un boken ² dans les mains qu’il ne tenait pas correctement, et l’air encore plus ébahi que d’habitude :

« - Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ? Demanda le brun qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir celui qui se nommait Kondo.  
\- Nous allons faire un petit duel Toshi, expliqua le capitaine qui tenait lui aussi un sabre en bois. Tu ne t’en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu excelles dans le maniement du sabre.  
\- N’est-ce pas un peu trop risqué capitaine ? demanda Saito toujours inquiet.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’en combattant, sa mémoire reviendra en même temps que ses attaques et défenses qui sont encrées au fond de son subconscient. Toshi a toujours aimé le kendo, c’est physique chez lui.  
\- Kondo-san, je peux vous remplacer et combattre Hijikata-san ? Demanda alors Okita tout plein d’entrain.  
\- Non Sôji, le but n’est pas de le démolir mais de lui rendre la mémoire ³.  
\- Zut, pesta le capitaine de la première division.  
\- Sôji, tu en veux tant que ça à Hijikata-san ? demanda alors Sanosuke interloqué par le mal qu’il voulait faire à Hijikata.  
\- Quand je suis arrivé au Dojo Shiekan à neuf ans, j’étais son bouc émissaire. On va dire que j’ai une petite rancune envers lui  
\- Je vois.  
\- Petite mais tenace, pensa Shinpachi. »

Kondo fonça sur Hijikata pour l’attaquer, mais n’allant pas trop vite non plus dans le cas où sa théorie ne fonctionnerait pas. Le brun ne bougeait pas d’un iota et si on en jugeait le boken qu’il tenait dans ses mains et qui tremblait, on pouvait clairement deviner que ses réflexes n’étaient pas revenus avec l’attaque de Kondo. Au contraire même, alors que le capitaine ne se trouvait plus qu’à deux mètres de lui, il lâcha l’arme en bois et déguerpit à toute jambes du dojo en criant un :

« - Non, je ne sais pas me battre.  
-Toshi, attends, reviens.  
\- Kondo-san, dit alors Okita avec une voix suspecte, vous avez vu ce que je viens de voir, ce que nous tous venons de voir.  
\- Sôji, tu as l’air bizarre, dit Shinpachi qui recula légèrement.  
\- Hijikata-san vient de s’enfuir au décours d’un duel. Même amical, ce genre de comportement est inadmissible ici au Shinsengumi.  
\- Sôji, tu ne penses tout de même pas…  
\- SEPPUKU, cria le capitaine du premier escadron en dégainant son sabre et en s’élançant à la poursuite d’Hijikata.  
\- Ouah, attends Sôji. »

Kondo s’élança à la poursuite de son disciple tandis que les autres restèrent dans le dojo, encore complètement abasourdis par le comportement on ne peut plus inhabituel d’Hijikata. Comportement qui au fond donnait une allure comique à cet homme en temps normal si sérieux et grincheux.

Alors que Saito était complètement désemparé, Hijikata étant son modèle, Heisuke boudait encore de s’être fait voler le premier baiser de Chizuru. Shinpachi était complètement effondré de rire au vu de la tournure que prenaient les choses tandis que Sanosuke dit encore la chose la plus pertinente :

« - Vous croyez que Sannan-san pourrait faire quelque chose ?   
\- Même la miraculeuse Ishida Sanyaku n’a eut aucun effet. Quel autre remède pourrait venir en aide au vice-capitaine ?  
\- Sano-san a raison, approuva Heisuke. Sannan-san est le plus intelligent de nous tous, il a même réussi à guérir son bras invalide. Il pourra sans doute aider Hijikata-san.  
\- Euh Heisuke, l’histoire du bras invalide de Sannan-san et sa guérison n’est pas un exemple en soi.  
\- Je refuse que le vice-capitaine devienne un rasetsu.  
\- Mais je ne parlais pas d’Ochimizu ou de quelconque autres potions. Allez voir Sannan ne nous coûtera rien. Proposons cela aux autres.  
\- Si Hijikata-san est toujours de ce monde. Sôji avait l’air bien motivé pour lui ouvrir le ventre, dit Heisuke  
\- Je savais Sôji un brin machiavélique, mais ça dépasse largement ce que j’en pensais. Il vaut mieux être son allié que son ennemi, termina Shinpachi. »

C’est ces entrefaits que les autres samourai quittèrent le dojo dans l’espoir d’y retrouver Hijikata et en un seul morceau. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’est que les murs ont des oreilles, et qu’une personne bien curieuse les observait depuis tout ce temps.

\\********/

¹ Je rappelle que la poudre Ishida Sanyaku est un médicament synthétisé par la famille d’Hijikata et qui consistait à soigner les plaies, contusions et autres affections physiques. Ce n’est pas clairement énoncé dans l’anime, mais dans les drama cd, et on le voit aussi dans certaines images, Saito est absolument persuadé que cette médecine est miraculeuse, la meilleure qui puisse exister et qu’elle peut tout guérir. Il y croit dur comme fer, en porte toujours sur lui comme un trésor et Sanosuke n’a de cesse de lui dire que cette poudre ne sert à rien, ce qui en soi est un peu vrai.

² Un boken est un sabre en bois, utilisé dans le Kendo ou l’Iado

³ Okita était connu pour être un maître impitoyable, et de ce fait, beaucoup ne voulait pas s’entraîner avec lui.


	3. Aux confins de la mémoire

Hijikata ne reconnaissait en aucun cas les lieux dans lesquels il courrait sans vraiment trop savoir où il allait. Il devait fuir, c’était le plus important, car ces gens voulaient sa peau. Quelle idée de lui dire qu’on ne lui voulait aucun mal avant de l’attaquer avec une arme en bois ! Le brun n’y croyait pas une seule seconde. Tous ces gens étaient des démons, et surtout le jeune avec les yeux verts semblait le plus machiavélique de tous.  
Le vice-capitaine continuait de courir à travers les couloirs du quartier général puis, à bout de souffle, il s’arrêta quelques instants pour récupérer. Personne derrière lui, il semblerait qu’il ait réussi à les semer. Soupirant de soulagement, Hijikata leva les yeux et tomba sur un tableau sur lequel était transcrit ce qui ressemblait à des règles. Interloqué, il les lut :

« Il est interdit de s’écarter de la voie du guerrier. Il est interdit de quitter le Shinsengumi. Il est interdit de collecter de l’argent en dehors du cadre du Shinsengumi. Il est interdit de se mêler de litiges ne concernant pas le Shinsengumi. Il est interdit de se battre pour son propre compte. Quiconque entravera ces règles devra se faire SEPUKKU ! »

Hijikata eut un mouvement de recul tellement ces phrases qu’il venait de lire le choquaient au plus point. Qui donc avait pu écrire des règles aussi strictes et aussi inhumaines ! Cela ne pouvait être qu’un démon en personne, un être de la pire ignominie qui soi ¹ :

« - Je ferai bien de m’enfuir de cet endroit, sinon je sens que ma tête ne va pas rester bien longtemps sur mes épaules. Il n’y a qu’à voir celui qui a voulu m’attaquer avec un sabre en bois. M’aider ? Ce n’est là que ruse. Et puis, si on s’en fit à ces règles et ce que j’ai fait, je risque fort le…  
\- SEPPUKKU »

Okita arrivait à toute allure sur Hijikata en brandissant son katana, l’air bien déterminé à lui trancher la tête. Le brun s’apprêtait de nouveau à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts fut stoppé dans son élan par celui qui se faisait appeler Kondo et qui semblait avoir un grade supérieur aux autres. La preuve, malgré son air simplet, tous lui obéissaient et même ce jeune démon qui à présent rengainait son katana non sans arborer une moue de déception.  
Les deux hommes s’approchèrent d’Hijikata, ce dernier fit un mouvement de recul mais l’aîné s’empressa de le rassurer encore une fois :

« - N’aie pas peur Toshi. Ah, je suis désolé de t’avoir attaqué. Je pensais vraiment que tes réflexes allaient revenir.  
\- C’est du favoritisme, bouda Okita. Pourquoi il échapperait à la sentence ?  
\- Laissez-moi partir, je ne suis pas à mon aise ici, supplia presque Hijikata.  
\- Mais Toshi, tu es des nôtres.  
\- Je ne me souviens de rien. Quand bien même j’aurai occupé une fonction ici, je ne vous serai plus utile. Je vous avoue, cet endroit m’effraie, laissez-moi m’en aller.  
\- HAHAHA, vous êtes effrayé Hijikata-san ? Se moqua sans vergogne Okita. Qui l’eut cru ! Ce genre de réplique venant de vous est à noter dans les archives du Shinsengumi.  
\- Sôji ! Gronda Kondo. Au lieu de rigoler, aide-moi à trouver une solution. Nous ne pouvons définitivement pas nous passer de Toshi au sein du Shinsengumi.  
\- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous n’avez pas envie de vous récolter toute sa paperasse laissée, surtout maintenant que Sannan-san qui était le deuxième vice-capitaine se fait passer pour mort.  
\- Se fait passer pour mort ! S’interloqua Hijikata. Ca veut donc dire que vous gardez des gens enfermés ici. Mais quel est donc cet endroit ? Au vu de ces règles et de ce que j’entends, cela ne peut être que l’antre du diable ! »

Kondo et Okita levèrent alors la tête vers les dites règles, puis la baissèrent de nouveau vers Hijikata. Un dilemme s’offrait alors à eux : devaient-ils oui ou non avouer que ce règlement avait été rédigé de sa propre main et qu’en temps normal, il se faisait presque une joie de l’appliquer au pied de la lettre. Le capitaine prit son disciple légèrement à part et lui chuchota qu’il valait mieux préserver Hijikata de la vérité car ce dernier semblait pour l’heure bien trop perturbé par tout ce qui l’entourait :

« - Mais ce n’est pas drôle Kondo-san, maugréa Okita. Pourquoi le ménager ainsi ? Il a beau avoir perdu la mémoire, ça reste un homme, même s’il se comporte comme une vraie femmelette. Même Chizuru-chan semble plus téméraire à côté de lui.  
\- Sôji, c’est une insulte à Toshi !  
\- N’empêche que c’est vrai.  
\- Oui… capitula Kondo qui trouvait aussi que le comportement d’Hijikata était des plus laborieux, mais les circonstances font qu’il est excusable.  
\- C’est étrange, dit le brun. Quand je lis ces règles, autant je les trouve strictes et inhumaines, autant elles m’inspirent quelque chose. Vous dîtes que j’ai une place ici, alors peut-être que j’ai aidé à la mise en place de ce règlement. »

Hijikata semblait avoir un fragment de mémoire qui se remettait doucement en place. Et cela ne pouvait être dû à la lecture d’une chose qu’il avait lui-même rédigée. Kondo n’en savait rien mais il vit cela comme une ouverture et eut grand espoir :

« - Sôji tu as vu, il semble réagir à ces règles qu’il a écrites, chuchota Kondo à son disciple. C’est un début, non ?  
\- Vous avez raison Kondo-san. Il faut continuer sur cette lancée. »

Et sur ce, Okita sortit de dans son kimono un livret qu’il ouvrit et qu’il tendit à Hijikata :

« - Sôji, qu’est-ce que c’est que ce livre ? Demanda Kondo d’un air suspicieux.   
\- Si votre théorie est juste Kondo-san, ceci devrait l’aider à se souvenir davantage. Allez-y, lisez Hijikata-san.  
\- Hum, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Des Haïkus ? Se demanda le brun.  
\- Sôji, ne me dit pas que c’est…   
\- Hum, "même si un prunier ne produit qu’une seule fleur, c’est toujours un prunier en fleur ", lut Hijikata. "Je ne peux me remémorer que cinq des sept herbes du printemps " ².  
\- Alors, qu’en dîtes-vous Hijikata-san ?  
\- Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! Enfin, je suis sûr qu’ils ont un sens profond. Mais comment dire, j’espère que cette personne ne vit pas de ses haïkus, car d’un œil externe, je dirai presque qu’ils sont mauvais.  
\- … Sôji, Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que c’est toi qui possède ce livre ? Demanda Kondo complètement désemparé face à son élève qui se comportait vraiment comme un adolescent rebel.  
\- Oh, c’est juste que j’avais envie de me marrer.  
\- Tu es incorrigible !  
\- Kondo-san, Sôji, Hijikata-san. »

Saito, Heisuke, Shinpachi et Sanosuke qui venaient de les appeler arrivèrent sur les lieux, rassurés que leur vice-capitaine n’ait pas encore péri sous la lame du capitaine de la première division. Le temps que Kondo leur raconte toujours avec un air blasé ce qu’il s’était passé pendant leur absence, Hijikata et Okita semblaient à présent faire ami-ami et rigolaient ensemble des haïkus qui en fait avaient été écrits par le vice-capitaine en personne, mais ce dernier ne s’en souvenant nullement :

« - Se moquer ainsi des écrits du vice-capitaine ! Sôji n’a aucun respect pour le travail d’autrui, pesta Saito.  
\- J’avoue que moi non plus je n’y comprends rien à ces haïkus, avoua Kondo. Et les lire n’a pas l’air d’aider Toshi à lui rendre la mémoire.  
\- A ce sujet Kondo-san, j’ai pensé que nous pourrions demander à Sannan-san ce qu’il pense d’Hijikata-san, proposa Sanosuke.  
\- Hum, il est vrai que Sannan-kun a une grande connaissance du domaine paranormal, même si j’ai une petite appréhension à l’idée d’aller le voir. Lui qui n’était d’accord jamais avec Toshi de son " vivant", je sens que comme Sôji, il va chercher à profiter de la situation.  
\- Ne pourrait-il pas confectionner une potion qui efface une partie de la mémoire ? Demanda Heisuke qui gardait encore son air blasé depuis qu’il avait vu Chizuru et Hijikata s’embrasser.  
\- Heisuke, le but est de RENDRE la mémoire, pas l’effacer encore plus.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour Hijikata-san, mais pour Chizuru. Pour qu’elle oublie le baiser involontaire.  
\- Heisuke, ce n’est pas le moment de te lamenter de tes histoires de cœur. Le plus important est de guérir Toshi au plus vite. Bon sang, je me demande vraiment à qui appartenait le sang responsable de tout cela.  
\- Hum, aucun de nous n’a la moindre égratignure, constata alors Sanosuke.  
\- Ce serait donc une blessure chez les oni ? Se demanda Shinpachi.  
\- Comment le savoir, l’analyse ADN ne sera pas inventée avant une bonne centaine d’années ³, fit remarquer Okita.  
\- Qui que soit le propriétaire de ce sang, je le ferai payer pour le mal fait au vice-capitaine, dit alors Saito déterminé.  
\- Ah, enfin quelqu’un de motivé pour aider Toshi. Allez, allons voir Sannan-kun. Toshi, tu viens ?  
\- Ce n’est pas un esprit que l’on va voir hein ? Non parce ce que vous parlez de personne morte mais qui est vivante, ça ne me rassure pas trop tout ça.  
\- Mais non rassure-toi, Sannan-kun est tout ce qu’il y a de plus vivant.  
\- Y a juste à espérer qu’il ne nous fasse pas une petite crise. Quoique, juste pour voir la tête d’Hijikata-san face à un rasetsu, j’aimerai bien que ça arrive, rigola encore Okita.  
\- Sôji ! S’exaspéra Kondo. »

Et donc la petite bande de nouveau au complet excepté Chizuru s’en allèrent joyeusement à la cachette qu’occupait Keisuke Yamanani. Enfin, tous durent tirer Hijikata qui n’était pas du tout rassuré par toutes ces histoires de crise et de mort-vivant. Mais dans quel enfer était-il ? Personne ne lui avait encore dit ce qu’était exactement cet endroit.

\\******/

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans une demeure du clan Satsuma, Chikage Kazama arborait un air tout aussi ahuri que celui d’Hijikata. Dans sa main, il tenait un espèce de torchon que venait de lui donner un fonctionnaire du clan, ne sachant que faire avec ce morceau de tissu. D’ailleurs qu’était-ce exactement ? Le blond n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Si c’était pour soigner sa petite plaie à la main, Amagiri s’était déjà chargé de faire le nécessaire :

« - Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? demanda Kazama au fonctionnaire en prenant l’allure de l’homme qui ne comprend rien à la vie.  
\- Allons, ça me parait évident. Toutes ces traces de sang sur le plancher, ça vient bien de vous ?  
\- Merci de me rappeler que j’ai été blessé, c’est déjà bien assez humiliant pour moi.  
\- Haha, se moqua Shiranui, surtout quand on pense comment tu t’es débrouillé pour te blesser. Franchement, se tailler la main en rengainant son katana. Bouh la honte !  
\- Ferme-là Shiranui !   
\- Mais quand même, tu n’es pas un débutant, alors comment tu t’es débrouillé pour te couper de la sorte ? Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu rengainais ton arme.  
\- C’est parce qu’il avait une envie pressante, et c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il a décidé de laisser tomber le combat, expliqua Amagiri.   
\- Amagiri !   
\- Ah j’ai compris, il a confondu vitesse et précipitation, et en voulant rengainer rapidement son sabre, il a placé sa main trop près de là où passe la lame. C’est la honte !  
\- Bon c’est fini vous deux, gronda Kazama qui cette fois était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Il n’empêche que vous avez sali toute la demeure avec votre sang. Alors vous allez me nettoyer tout ça, ordonna le fonctionnaire du clan Satsuma.  
\- Moi ? Passer la serpillière ! S’indigna Kazama.  
\- Il est vrai que Kazama est un fils de bonne famille. Pensez-vous que ça doit être la première fois qu’il tient une serpillière dans ses mains, pensa Amagiri.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait.  
\- Tu n’as jamais vu les femmes de ménage de chez toi le faire ? Tu sais, elles avancent accroupies en frottant au sol.  
\- Je ne m’abaisserai pas de la sorte.  
\- Kazama, un homme se doit de réparer ses fautes. Allez, Shiranui et moi on va t’aider. Comme ça, ça ira plus vite, décréta le sérieux Amagiri.  
\- Hein ! S’interloqua le tireur. »

Pour tout dire, aucun des trois oni n’entraient dans la catégorie des fées des logis. Le temps qu’ils frottent tout le sang de Kazama, certaines flaques avaient largement le temps de coaguler, rendant le nettoyage encore plus difficile :

« - Je hais ces humains !  
\- Mais là c’est de ta faute, fit remarquer Amagiri.  
\- La ferme !  
\- Si ta famille apprenait ça. Leur unique héritier se blesse pour cause de maladresse et s’en réduit à s’accroupir pour nettoyer le sol d’une demeure d’humains.  
\- La ferme je vous dis, hurla Kazama en balançant sa serpillière sur ses confrères.  
\- Ah, c’est sale !  
\- C’est de mon sang que tu parles là !  
\- Il n’empêche que c’est sale.  
\- Mon sang est pur et puissant. Tu devrais être honoré de le toucher.  
\- Il aussi rouge et visqueux que le mien, et le nettoyer me donne mal au dos.  
\- Ca suffit tous les deux, gronda Amagiri, on n’avance pas. »

Et pendant bien des heures, les querelles se poursuivirent au détriment du ménage qui lui n’avançait pas ! Jamais le clan Satsuma n’avait été aussi animé.

\\*******/

¹ Ces règles ont en fait été rédigées par Hijikata lui-même

² Vous l’aurez deviné, Okita donne à Hijikata le recueil de Haïkus écrits par Hijikata, et dont tout le monde semble toujours se moquer

³ Remarque complètement déplacée, j’en suis consciente, mais j’avais juste envie de la mettre.


	4. Expériences douteuses

Autant Hijikata avait perdu sa mémoire, autant son corps était resté robuste tant et si bien qu’ils durent se mettre à trois pour le tirer vers la cachette de Sannan. Ou bien était-ce l’énergie du désespoir, car malgré toutes les paroles de réconfort de Kondo et Saito, le brun appréhendait toujours l’endroit où ils l’emmenaient :

« Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi je vous dis, je ne veux pas y aller. »

Au final, ils réussirent quand même à l’emmener à destination, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater, quand ils ouvrirent la porte, que Chizuru se trouvait déjà en compagnie de l’ex vice-capitaine. Cette dernière était encore tellement embarrassée suite au baiser forcé qu’elle avait eu avec Hijikata qu’elle n’avait trouvé nulle part autre où se cacher. De plus, le coté bienveillant de Sannan faisait qu’elle avait facilement su se confier à l’homme d’âge mûr.  
En voyant la douce Chizuru, Heisuke sentit son cœur battre à la chamade et l’envie de prendre sa revanche sur Hijikata s’empara de lui :

« Oh Chizuru, chantonna Heisuke et sautillant vers la jeune fille prêt à l’enlacer tendrement.  
\- Ah, ne me regardez pas ! »

Chizuru, encore peu remise de ses émotions, mit ses deux mains sur son visage et s’enfuit à nouveau au loin. Heisuke qui était sur son petit nuage ne se rendit pas compte que sa dulcinée avait déjà mis les voiles et il termina son élan en s’étendant sur le sol. Cette petite scène provoqua le fou rire de ses deux amis Shinpachi et Sanosuke tandis que le pauvre Heisuke alla de nouveau chouiner dans son coin, une petite larme à l’œil de douleur à cause de sa chute et de déception à cause de Chizuru.

Sannan accueillit le nouveau groupe d’arrivant avec le sourire. Chizuru l’ayant déjà informé de l’état d’Hijikata, l’envie d’éclater de rire face à l’air ahuri de l’impitoyable vice-capitaine menaçait de rompre à tout moment. Les autres firent asseoir le brun en face de lui, et ce dernier fut rassuré que cette personne avait tout l’air d’être humaine et pas méchante si on s’en fiait à son sourire :

« Bonjour Hijikata-kun. Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de moi. Je m’appelle Keisuke Yamanami, mais tout le monde ici m’appelle Sannan. Tu ne dois jamais prononcer mon nom à l’extérieur ni indiquer cet endroit à personne. J’y fais des recherches secrètes et quelque peu dangereuses aussi.  
\- Quel genre de recherches ? demanda Hijikata.  
\- Je suis en train de peaufiner un médicament qui va révolutionner le monde des guerres. Mais il présente encore bien des défauts.  
\- Ah, au vu de l’odeur et des plumes qui sont éparpillées ici et là, j’ai pensé que vous effectuiez des recherches sur les volailles.  
\- Tu as gardé ta perspicacité Hijikata-kun, dit Sannan toujours avec son ton habituellement calme. Il y a quelques jours, je me suis effectivement servi du coq du quartier général pour une expérience. Vous m’en voyez navré de l’avoir sacrifié sans vous en avoir demandé la permission, Kondo-san.  
\- Euh, il n’y a pas de mal.  
\- Mais, pensa alors Saito. Si le coq a été sacrifié, qui continue de faire cocorico le matin ?  
\- Le résultat de cette fameuse expérience, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Sannan. »

Soudain, une porte s’ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux rouges déboula dans la pièce, fixant chacune des personnes présentes de ses pupilles perçantes. Terrifiant, il fit faire un mouvement de recul à tous hormis Sannan qui garda son calme légendaire. Hijikata, lui, était allé se cacher derrière Kondo tellement cette personne l’effrayait. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il osa enfin demander :

« Mais qui cette personne ? Elle n’a pas l’air dans son état normal.  
\- Cocorico, dit alors le rasetsu.  
\- … J’ai cru entendre "cocorico", dit Sanosuke en se nettoyant les oreilles avec un doigt comme s’il avait mal entendu.  
\- C’était bien "cocorico" qu’a dit ce rasetsu, renchérit alors Heisuke.  
\- Sannan-kun, intervint le capitaine, mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?  
\- Oh, ne vous faites pas, dit Sannan en donnant un coup de pied au rasetsu pour le pousser en arrière et refermer la porte, c’est juste encore une de mes expériences ratées. J’ai pensé qu’en mélangeant du sang de coq à l’ochimizu déjà constitué, cela atténuerait les effets secondaires.  
\- Mais pourquoi un coq ? Demanda Saito curieux.  
\- J’étais à court d’idée, le coq était là, je me suis dit qui ne tente rien n’a rien.  
\- Sannan-san, je suis jaloux, pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas appelé pour tuer ce coq. Ca doit faire trois semaines que j’ai tué personne, je suis en manque, gémit Okita. »

A l’entente de tous ces mots, Hijikata se recula et alla coller son dos au mur. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa sécurité en ces lieux. En même temps, il n’avait nulle part autre où aller, et cette demeure on ne peut étrange était censée être son domicile selon les dires de ces personnes. Etait-ce là un asile de fou, ou bien un laboratoire dans lequel il aurait été utilisé comme expérience :

« Vous faites des expériences sur les humains, s’indigna alors Hijikata, vous tuez des gens, quel est donc cet endroit ? »

Tous captèrent leur attention sur l’homme effrayé qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui donnait l’impression qu’il était sur le point de s’évader de cet endroit. C’est alors que l’homme à lunettes se leva et vint se poster devant Hijikata, lui souriant pour le rassurer et l’inciter à se détendre, puis il lui dit en posant une de ses mains ses épaules :

« Hijikata-kun, tu as tout deviné. Cet endroit est un laboratoire secret où se déroulent des expériences illégales. Mais ces expériences sont aussi nécessaires pour l’avenir de notre monde. Les médicaments que je synthétise ne fonctionnent que sur les humains, et pour le progrès, il est indispensable de faire des sacrifices. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Sannan-san, vous allez encore plus effrayer le vice-capitaine, dit Saito.  
\- Sannan-kun, que cherches-tu à faire au juste ? Demanda Kondo perplexe d’un tel discours.  
\- Hijikata-kun, continua Sannan en arborant toujours son sourire et son allure bienveillante, tu es un élément nécessaire à ce progrès.  
\- Moi ? Alors mon rôle dans cet endroit serait…  
\- Tout à fait, tu es un de mes cobayes.  
\- Sannan-kun ! Réagit tout de suite Kondo scandalisé, qu’es-tu en train de raconter à Toshi !  
\- Mais vous savez Kondo-san, ce n’est pas une mauvaise option pour Hijikata-san de finir en cobaye humain pour Sannan-san. Comme il a tout oublié, autant qu’il se rende utile autrement, suggéra Okita tout fier de lui.  
\- Sôji !  
\- Okita-kun a raison. Que voulez-vous faire de lui ?  
\- C’est vrai qu’il ne sait plus manier le sabre, renchérit Sanosuke.  
\- En plus il a volé le premier baiser de ma Chizuru, continuait de maugréer Heisuke.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Yukimura, dit Saito plus stoïque que jamais.  
\- Mais aussi Kondo-san, je commence sérieusement à manquer de candidats. C’est la pénurie des cobayes. Hijikata-kun tombe à bon point.  
\- Il n’en ait pas question, cria presque Kondo complètement décontenancé par le comportement de chacun mais plus particulièrement par celui du sage Yamanami.  
\- Ai-je été un échec moi aussi ? »

Cette fois, c’était Hijikata qui avait parlé alors qu’il était toujours adossé à son mur. Son visage semblait plus serein maintenant qu’il savait plus ou moins l’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et ce qu’il faisait avant de perdre la mémoire, même si ce que venait de lui raconter Sannan n’était que des mensonges, mais ça lui ne le savait pas.

Content de son effet, Sannan sourit mais cette fois-ci plus sournoisement et alla fouiller parmi toutes ses fioles et autres matériels servant à ses expériences. Du fond de ce débarras il sortit un tube bouché contenant un liquide bleu à bulles bien suspect qui fit froncer les sourcils à Kondo d’étonnement :

« Sannan-san, qu’est-ce que c’est que ceci ?  
\- Un produit que j’ai synthétisé une fois. Mon objectif était de remettre en place les neurones des rasetsu et faire en sorte qu’ils retrouvent ne serait-ce que leur conscience et le contrôle de leur corps.  
\- Et ça a marché ?  
\- Je n’ai malheureusement pas pu l’expérimenter. Faire avaler cette potion aux rasetsu déjà existants relève du miracle.   
\- Et pourquoi ne pas l’avoir testée sur vous Sannan-san ? Demanda Shinpachi.  
\- Vous rigolez, et si ce produit tourne mal ! Il faut impérativement que je reste en vie pour poursuivre mes expériences.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as l’intention de donner cette potion à Toshi ?  
\- Hijikata-kun est le candidat idéal pour ce remède. Si ses neurones se remettent en place, peut-être retrouvera-il la mémoire. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.  
\- J’appelle pas ça bien tomber, dit Saito.  
\- Bien ou pas j’en sais rien, mais c’est sûr qu’il est tombé Hijikata-san. C’était bien drôle d’ailleurs, se moqua Okita qui était en train de se remémorer la scène de la chute d’Hijikata sur sa tête.  
\- Sôji ! Ca commence à bien faire ton comportement, réprimanda une fois de plus Kondo à son impudent disciple.  
\- Allez Hijikata-kun, cul sec, incita Sannan en approchant la fiole des lèvres du vice-capitaine.  
\- Mais je ne suis sûr que… »

Hijikata n’eut guerre le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sannan lui colla de force la fiole à ses lèvres, l’obligeant à boire le liquide qu’elle contenait. Le brun n’eut d’autre choix que d’avaler non sans faire la grimace, et Sannan alla même jusqu’à mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour l’empêcher de recracher ou vomir la potion, espérant que cette dernière n’allait pas ressortir par le nez ou les yeux. De nouveau Kondo agita ses bras dans tous le sens, ne sachant que faire et Saito s’approcha délicatement de son vice-capitaine. Ce dernier paraissait encore plus ahuri qu’à l’accoutumée :

« Ca a marché ? Se demanda Sanosuke.  
\- Toshi, tu es de retour parmi nous ?  
\- …, Hijikata restait muet  
\- Vice-capitaine, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Saito très soucieux du mutisme de son supérieur.  
\- Ben, je ne me sens pas tellement différent, finit enfin par dire Hijikata avec une voix étrange comme s’il venait d’inspirer de l’hélium. »

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Okita pour éclater de rire, et cela se surenchérissait à chaque fois d’Hijikata ouvrait la bouche pour ne prononcer ne serait-ce qu’une syllabe. A ses rires finirent par s’ajouter ceux du trio comique et de Sannan qui eux aussi n’en pouvaient plus d’entendre leur grincheux de vice-capitaine avec une voix déformée. Saito, en parfait homme froid et séreux, était resté coi et droit comme un piquet tandis que Kondo ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Même s’il souhaitait sincèrement que son ami retrouve la mémoire, il reconnaissait qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait rire de la sorte, et encore plus quand Hijikata avait ce regard ahuri en disant des « Ben quoi ? ». C’était plutôt une bonne chose finalement cette amnésie.

Petit à petit, la voix d’Hijikata redevint normale, et chacun reprenait son souffle éprouvé par cette crise de rire, hormis bien entendu Saito qui n’avait pas affiché ne serait-ce qu’un sourire dans le but de ne pas embarrasser davantage son vice-capitaine. Ce dernier finit par demander :

« Vous avez bien dit que j’étais un cobaye ?  
\- Mais non Toshi, s’empressa de corriger Kondo, n’écoute pas ce lunetteux louche.  
\- C’est méchant Kondo-san, objectiva Sannan, j’essayais juste de donner une raison de vivre à ce pauvre amnésique.  
\- C’est vrai, Sannan-san lui donne sa dernière occasion de servir à quelque chose, poursuivit Okita.  
\- Sôji, je ne supporte plus tes remarques cyniques envers le vice-capitaine, dit Saito à son frère d’arme avec un air menaçant.  
\- Moi j’ai bien envie qu’il finisse en brochette sur mon katana, fulmina Heisuke toujours aussi rancunier.  
\- Mais je voudrais savoir ce que j’étais réellement avant, insista Hijikata.  
\- Vous étiez mon rival, s’écria instinctivement Heisuke,   
\- Vous étiez mon supérieur que je respectais tant, dit Saito.  
\- Vous étiez mon esclave.  
\- Sôji ! »

Et tandis que ça débattait dans tous les sens pour savoir quelle raison de vivre donner à ce pauvre amnésique, ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains et se leva devant cette assemblée qui certes lui faisait peur mais qui était son dernier espoir. Chacun se tut en voyant leur vice-capitaine prendre un peu le dessus sur sa personnalité faiblarde et craintive et tous s’attendirent donc à une phrase pleine de détermination mais :

« Où sont les toilettes ?  
-…, Chacun resta muet.  
\- C’est que je ne m’en souviens plus… Pardon. »

Okita s’effondra une nouvelle fois de rire et ce malgré les réprimandes de Kondo qui lui disait d’arrêter. Saito rougit suite à la demande d’Hijikata mais accepta quand même de l’accompagner aux latrines tandis que Sanosuke pensa qu’une petite visite à travers le quartier général pourrait l’aider à se souvenir. Cette proposition fut approuvée de tous bien qu’ils étaient peu convaincus de l’efficacité de cette petite visite guidée.


	5. Révérence excessive

Les allées, les chambres, les bureaux et salles de réunion, la cuisine où Chizuru qui y faisait du thé s’échappa une fois de plus, la cour, sans oublier les latrines par lesquelles ils étaient passés en premier parce qu’Hijikata avait une envie pressante, aucun des endroits visités du quartier général ne rappelait quelque chose au pauvre amnésique. Pourtant, il avait séjourné en ces lieux et tenu le haut rang de vice-capitaine de la milice. A présent rétrogradé, il venait de passer au stade de "Pauvre amnésique qui ne sert à rien, mais qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pourvoir en faire de celui-là". Toujours escorté des plus hauts gradés de la milice et par le capitaine lui-même, le groupe de guerriers arriva près du dojo où actuellement s’entraînaient librement les recrues.  
Bien que la plupart portaient des protections relatives au kendo, le fracas provoqué par les coups de shinai ¹, les cris des hommes et les bruits de chute firent faire un mouvement de recul à Hijikata avant même qu’il ne rentre dans le dojo :

« Mais c’est qu’ils m’ont l’air particulièrement sauvages dans ce dojo, dit Hijikata peu enclin à vouloir y entrer.  
\- En même temps, dans un dojo, la logique veut que l’on combatte, pas que l’on joue aux cartes ou fasse une répétition de danse, se moqua pour la énième fois de la journée Okita.  
\- Sôji, ça suffit je ne veux plus t’entendre, gronda Kondo. Allez Toshi, n’aie pas peur, ces hommes ne sont pas des amateurs, ils savent se contrôler et se sécuriser pour les entraînements. »

A ce moment là, une recrue qui se rendait au dojo bouscula malencontreusement Hijikata. Le temps que le brun se rende compte de l’altercation, la dite recrue s’était inclinée devant lui tout en déversant un flot d’excuses avec une voix qui masquait très mal sa peur :

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé vice-capitaine Hijikata. Je ne vous avais pas vu, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir bousculé vice-capitaine. J’accepterai ma punition, ma sentence ne dépend que de vous. Ordonnez vice-capitaine.  
\- Euh… hésita grandement Hijikata qui ne comprenait pas l’attitude de cet homme.  
\- Hijikata-san, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, plaida Okita pour se moquer une fois de plus de son supérieur.  
\- C’est au vice-capitaine de juger de comment cet homme doit être jugé pour cet affront, répliqua alors Saito.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas…  
\- De toute façon, coupa Heisuke, celui qui a commis le pire affront ici, c’est Hijikata-san lui-même. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.   
\- Je ne te savais pas si rancunier Heisuke, constata Sanosuke.  
\- C’est une réaction typiquement gamine, poursuivit Shinpachi.  
\- Shinpat-san, tu es de quel coté ? demanda le capitaine du huitième escadron à son aîné.  
\- Vice-capitaine Hijikata, reprit la recrue, je promets de faire plus attention à l’avenir, épargnez-moi je vous en prie.  
\- C’est bon, c’est bon, intervint enfin Kondo. Ca ira, tu es pardonné. Allez, va t’entraîner.  
\- Merci, merci infiniment capitaine Kondo, je vais travailler dur. »

Et sur ce, la recrue s’introduisit à toute vitesse dans le dojo comme s’il avait peur que ses supérieurs ne changent d’avis quant à sa sentence. Après quelques secondes de mutisme d’Hijikata rythmé par les chamailleries du trio comique, le brun finit par dire en pointant son doigt sur la place où s’était agenouillé l’homme :

« Est-ce une impression, mais j’ai comme eu le sentiment que cet homme avait peur de moi. »

De nouveau, le silence s’installa, personne n’osant avouer qu’Hijikata était réputé comme étant un véritable démon et que toutes les recrues le craignaient à lui bien plus que leurs ennemis sur les champs de bataille. Cette fois, Sôji fit l’effort de se retenir de rire, mais ses pouffements étaient on ne peut plus indiscrets. Kondo et Saito le fusillèrent du regard tandis que le trio comique ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils étaient tous les sept plantés là devant la porte du dojo, comme des cons, ne sachant que faire. Kondo se gratta la tête et finit par dire avec un faux sourire démuni de toute honnêteté :

« Tu te fais des idées Toshi. Ici, c’est comme cela que l’on se salue.  
\- … Vous avez de bien étranges coutumes, fit remarquer Hijikata en fronçant les sourcils. »

Kondo émit un ricanement nerveux avant de finalement ouvrir la porte du dojo et de faire un geste à son ami pour l’inciter à entrer le premier. L’entraînement se poursuivait dans le vacarme, le bruit des shinai qui s’entrechoquent et les râles d’efforts et de douleur des hommes en armure de kendo firent faire un mouvement de recul à Hijikata. Que de violence en ces lieux, il ne s’y sentait pas du tout à l’aise et avait une fois de plus envie de fuir loin mais c’était sans compter sur ces gens qui le suivaient depuis le début et qui lui bloquèrent la sortie du dojo. Même, il fut poussé sans ménagement dedans et c’est complètement courbé qu’il s’engouffra dans la pièce. Un homme qui se trouvait à coté de l’entrée reconnut immédiatement le kimono violet et les longs cheveux bruns. Comme les autres, il craignait Hijikata, aussi s’empressa-il de crier à l’égard de ses frères d’arme :

« Le vice-capitaine Hijikata est là. »

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et le temps que le brun relève la tête, les combats avaient cessé, tous les hommes étaient bien alignés devant lui, droits comme des piquets, pas un bras qui dépassait

« Bonjour vice-capitaine Hijikata » dirent en chœur les recrues en saluant leur supérieur.

Gêné de tant d’attention son égard, Hijikata ne répondit à ce salut que par un petit bonjour. Il put cependant remarquer que quelques hommes trituraient leur hakama en proie à un stress non dissimulable. Ce constat accentua encore plus son incompréhension, de plus en plus persuadé que ces hommes lui vouaient plus une peur qu’un réel respect :

« Mais que suis-je donc ici ? » se demanda tout bas l’homme aux yeux violets.

Tous restèrent courbés devant lui tandis que Kondo et les autres entrèrent à leur tour dans le dojo. Le capitaine comprit immédiatement l’ambiance. Tout en tirant Hijikata à l’extérieur de la pièce, il consigna aux autres recrues dans le but de détendre un peu l’atmosphère :

« Merci à vous pour cet accueil, reprenez votre entraînement maintenant.  
\- Merci capitaine Kondo, nous allons travailler dur pour devenir de grand samourai.  
\- Samourai, répéta alors Hijikata en sortant de la pièce. Oui, je veux devenir un samourai. »

Les regards des hauts gradés se posèrent sur l’amnésique, ce dernier semblant plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Ses yeux étaient comme perdus dans le vide et il ne cessait de répéter ces même mots : « Samourai samourai, je veux devenir un samurai ». Kondo s’illumina d’un nouvel espoir et c’est plein d’optimisme qu’il annonça tout haut :

« Il réagit, il réagit au mot samourai. C’est merveilleux Toshi, ta mémoire est en train de revenir.  
\- Kondo-san, ne vous emballez donc pas de cette façon. Vous serez très triste si ces espoirs étaient infondés, et moi je ne veux pas vous voir triste, surtout pas à cause d’Hijikata-san, dit alors Okita.  
\- Sôji, j’ai comme l’impression que tu ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu’Hijikata-san retrouve la mémoire, fit remarquer Sanosuke.  
\- Disons plutôt que c’est tellement plus drôle de le voir comme ça.  
\- Oui, mais on a assez rigolé. Il lui reste encore des souvenirs très lointains que je suis sûr qu’on peut les faire revenir à la surface. Toshi veut être un samourai depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui veut dire qu’on a peut-être une chance de l’aider avec des souvenirs anciens.  
\- Que proposez-vous capitaine ? demanda Saito.  
\- Toshi, nous allons t’emmener faire un petit tour chez toi, dit le capitaine en posant une de ses mains sur l’épaule de son second.  
\- Mais je croyais que c’était ici chez moi. Alors c’était vrai en fait que vous me gardiez prisonnier. C’est vrai, vous allez me ramener chez moi…. Mais c’est où chez moi ?  
\- Kondo-san, vous n’avez quand même pas l’intention de l’emmener jusqu’à Edo ?  
\- Pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, tous les moyens sont bons. Peu importe le temps que ça nous prendra, il faut user de toutes les solutions qui nous viennent à l’esprit. En plus à Edo réside Matsumoto-sensei qui peut-être pourra l’examiner en tant que médecin.  
\- Kondo-san, vous êtes décidemment un grand homme, s’émerveilla Okita. Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu’à Edo.  
\- Je ne serai pas tranquille si tu l’accompagnes Sôji, persifla de nouveau Saito à l’égard de son frère d’arme. Je donnerai ma main à couper que si tu fais cela, c’est pour encore te moquer ouvertement du vice-capitaine.  
\- Mais non voyons Hajime-kun, quelle mauvaise image tu peux avoir de moi ! Malgré l’impression que je donne, je suis très inquiet pour Hijikata-san. Et puis cette petite escale à Edo serait pour moi l’occasion d’aller saluer ma sœur et ses enfants ². N’est-ce pas Kondo-san ?  
\- Euh… Oui. Bon, c’est décidé, Sôji et moi allons partir au plus vite pour Edo.  
\- Avec vous deux ? trembla Hijikata. Euh, est-ce que le petit en kimono noir pourrait nous accompagner aussi ? »

Parmi ce groupe d’hommes qui l’escortait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé, celui qui se faisait appeler Saito semblait à ses yeux le plus calme et celui qui lui inspirait le plus confiance. Cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment de partir seul en compagnie de ces deux-là qui l’avaient déjà attaqué avec une arme. D’autant plus qu’il ne savait absolument pas où est-ce qu’il se rendait et combien de temps allait durer le chemin. Comme pour amplifier ses dires, Hijikata alla se cacher derrière le capitaine de la troisième division, ce dernier eut comme un mouvement de recul. C’est qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude que son cher vice-capitaine se comporte de la sorte et le cela ternissait au plus au point l’image qu’il avait de lui. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il le respectait moins, mais il ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Cela faisait souffrir son esprit de guerrier et sa fidélité à son maître :

« Aide-moi, suppliait presque Hijikata accroché à Saito.  
\- Je suis désolé vice-capitaine, répondit stoïquement l’homme aux yeux bleus en enlevant la main d’Hijikata de sur son épaule, mais si vous, Sôji et le capitaine partez, il faut bien que quelqu’un reste ici pour veiller sur le quartier général.  
\- Mais… Eux là, ils peuvent bien le faire, insista le brun en désignant le trio comique du menton.  
\- Non merci, répliqua immédiatement Shinpachi.  
\- Diriger, c’est bien trop chiant, renchérit Sanosuke.  
\- Moi de toute façon, personne ne m’écouterait. Tout le monde se moque de moi à cause de ma taille.  
\- Voilà qui règle le problème, je suis le plus apte à diriger ici quand le capitaine et le vice-capitaine ne sont pas là.  
\- Mais… Ne me laisse pas, chouina encore Hijikata en s’accrochant davantage à Saito.  
\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est "ça" qui a donné le premier baiser à ma Chizuru, railla Heisuke.  
\- "Ca" comme tu dis Heisuke, c’est notre démoniaque vice-capitaine.  
\- Vous voyez bien que je suis inoffensif. Ne me faites pas de mal.  
\- Vice-capitaine, vous voir ainsi fait souffrir mon cœur, dit Saito avec un ton dramatique et en enserrant son kimono au niveau de la poitrine.  
\- C’est drôle, à vous voir comme ça, on dirait presque des comédiens d’une pièce tragique, rigola encore Okita. »

Saito rougit davantage tout en s’écartant une fois de plus d’Hijikata qui décidément ne le lâchait plus, et cela sous les rires d’Okita. Kondo alla prendre le bras de son ami pour le dégager du capitaine de la troisième et décréter alors que lui et Sôji l’emmenaient à Edo. Par la suite, il entraîna avec lui Hijikata qui cherchait toujours à se débattre et à trouver la protection auprès de Saito.   
Ce dernier, tandis qu’il voyait son cher vice-capitaine tendre les bras vers lui avec des yeux suppliant semblant dire « Aide-moi, je t’en prie », il garda son attitude froide tout en pensant que pendant la convalescence de son supérieur, c’était lui qui se chargerait de faire régner l’ordre au Shinsengumi. Pour preuve, à peine ses supérieurs hors de sa vue, il se retourna sévèrement vers le trio comique qui ne cessait de se chamailler :

« Vous trois, bougez-vous, il faudra faire honneur au vice-capitaine quand il reviendra guéri de son amnésie.  
\- Hein ! Enoncèrent en cœur les trois hommes.  
\- Il est hors que question que nous profitions de l’absence du capitaine et du vice-capitaine pour se laisser aller. Nos devons honorer le Shinsengumi auquel le vice-capitaine tient tant.  
\- Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour ce voleur de premier baiser, manifesta alors Heisuke.  
\- Ne discutez pas, c’est moi qui suis en charge du Shinsengumi maintenant. Shinpachi, va entraîner les recrues. Sano, à la cuisine, Heisuke, à la lessive. Où est Yukimura, qu’elle se charge du ménage. Moi je vais faire ne sorte d’avancer les taches administratives laissées en suspens par le vice-capitaine.  
\- Shinpachi, ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas fait une bonne tournée de sake, chantonna le lancier en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami.  
\- Ah Sano, tu es vraiment génial. Quelle bonne idée que voilà !  
\- Hé, vous m’écoutez ! gronda Saito.  
\- Je vais profiter de l’absence d’Hijikata-san pour séduire Chizuru, pensa tout haut Heisuke qui partait déjà à la rechercher de la jeune fille.  
\- Où allez-vous ? Revenez ici. Oy. Mais ce n’est pas vrai, personne ne m’écoute. »

Alors que Kondo, Hijikata et Okita avaient déjà passé les portes du quartier général en partance pour Edo, Saito, lui, courrait dans tous les sens à la recherche des recrues et autres capitaines qui décidemment ne l’écoutaient pas. Même, une grande fête était en train de s’organiser à l’initiative de Shinpachi et Sanosuke sans que le capitaine de la troisième division ne puisse rien pour empêcher cela. Juste après le hanami ³, le quartier général du Shinsengumi allait encore être animé.

\\********/

¹ Sabre en bambou utilisé au Kendo

² Sôji Okita a perdu ses parents jeune et c’est principalement sa sœur aînée Mitsu Okita qui l’éleva, du moins jusqu’à qu’il se rende au dojo Shiekan à l’âge de neuf ans, sa sœur l’y ayant envoyé faute d’argent pour s’occuper de lui.

³ Coutume traditionnelle japonaise qui se déroule fin mars/début avril et qui consiste en l’admiration des cerisiers en fleurs.


	6. Glorieux passé

Le voyage jusqu’à Edo fut long, bien trop long pour Kondo et Okita qui n’en pouvaient plus des innombrables « On est bientôt arrivé » d’Hijikata. Sôji avait beau essayer d’entamer une discussion avec son maître dans l’espoir que son système cérébral oublie un peu l’insupportable amnésique, mais rien n’y faisait, le brun lui faisait considérablement perdre sa concentration. Aussi quand se présentèrent face à eux les premières maisons d’Edo, le capitaine de la première division en tomba genoux au sol, embrassant le terre de son enfance, non pas parce qu’elle lui avait manqué, mais plutôt parce qu’elle était un début à la fin de son calvaire.  
Mais pourtant, les anciens pratiquants du dojo Shiekan étaient bien loin de se douter de l’accueil qu’allait réserver la belle Edo à Hijikata. Lui qui n’était pas revenu dans sa ville natale depuis des années, à peine avait-il parcouru quelques mètres qu’une femme qui les croisa rougit et dit alors qu’elle passait à coté d’eux :

« Mais… Est-ce bien toi, Hijikata-kun ? »

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers la femme d’âge mûr qui devait avoir dépassé la trentaine mais qui pourtant avait gardé un joli visage. Hijikata ne réagit pas, se grattant même la tête en proie à une profonde recherche au fin fond de sa mémoire. Cette femme ne disait rien non plus à Kondo, mais au vu de son apparence et de ses manières, il se doutait qu’il devait s’agir ni plus ni moins de l’une des conquêtes d’Hijikata du temps où il se comportait en coureur de jupon. C’est qu’il savait qu’il avait un beau minois que les femmes appréciaient et ce quelque soit leur âge. Il en avait eu tellement, mais son esprit perspicace faisait qu’il se souvenait du nom et du visage de chacune d’entre elles, leur faisant de grands discours pour se faire encore davantage aimer et sortant des haïku inventés sur le tas pour les faire toutes tomber à ses pieds :

« C’est qu’il n’a rien perdu de sa popularité à Edo, ce cher Toshi.  
\- Et ça se dit samourai ! Je suis indigné Kondo-san.  
\- Allons Sôji, tu sais bien que Toshi ne se comporte plus de la sorte. Cela me chagrine même qu’il ne se consacre qu’au travail, et comme il le fait pour moi, je me sens encore plus coupable. Je n’ai jamais voulu qu’il se tue à la tache de cette façon, il est un ami avant d’être mon bras droit. »

Okita ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l’égard de son supérieur qui examinait toujours la femme. Depuis toujours, il avait l’impression de passer derrière lui dans le cœur de son maître, et ça il ne l’avait jamais supporté. Plus que la rancune d’avoir été son bouc émissaire, le jeune homme aux yeux verts abhorrait Hijikata parce qu’il accaparait une des personnes qu’il aimait et appréciait le plus au monde. Encore heureux qu’il lui restait sa sœur. Elle au moins, il était sûr qu’elle n’était pas rentrée dans les filets de ce vil chenapan.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et un bon gratouillage de tête qu’on aurait presque cru que cette dernière commençait à se creuser, Hijikata s’inclina devant la femme et s’excusa avec la plus grande humilité :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé madame, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous.  
\- Comment as-tu pu m’oublier, Hijikata-kun ? s’émut la femme avec une petite larme au coin des yeux. »

Le vice-capitaine avait beau jouer les gentils et s’excuser encore et encore, il devait se rendre à l’évidence, son amnésie faisait souffrir cette pauvre femme très probablement amoureuse de lui.

« Il s’est forcément passé quelque chose entre elle et moi. Je dois assumer mes responsabilités. » pensa Hijikata.

Le brun se redressa et alla prendre les deux mains de la femme qui rougit de nouveau. Il était persuadé qu’il prenait la bonne décision contrairement à Kondo et Okita qui, eux, ne sentaient pas mais alors pas du tout ce qu’il avait l’intention de dire. Il s’approchèrent discrètement du petit duo et remarquèrent que, tout à fait indépendamment de sa volonté, Hijikata arborait un sourire charmeur, des yeux brillants, ajouté à cela son visage naturellement beau, il avait de quoi faire tomber n’importe quelle femme. Avec une voix douce et remplie de sincérité, sincérité réelle contrairement à autrefois, il dit à la femme :

« Dis-moi ton nom, que je te prenne pour épouse.  
\- Hein ! s’interloqua la femme.  
\- STOP, stop, stop, s’interposa Kondo entre les deux gens, les séparant brutalement. Madame, veuillez nous excuser, mais je crains que vous ne trompiez de personne.  
\- Mais je suis pourtant certaine qu’il s’agit d’Hijikata-kun. Jamais je n’oublierai mon premier amour.  
\- Maman. »

Deux enfants d’une dizaine d’années accoururent vers la femme et s’accrochèrent à son kimono, jouant autour d’elle, cette dernière tentant de les calmer comme elle le pouvait. Kondo voulut profiter que l’attention de la femme soit détournée pour s’enfuir avec Hijikata sous son aile, mais c’était sans compter ce dernier qui résistait et regardait les deux enfants comme s’il voyait Dieu en personne :

« Je le savais. Toi et moi, il y a eu quelque chose entre nous. C’est moi qui t’aie fait ces deux enfants.  
\- Que… s’interloqua une fois de plus la femme.  
\- J’ai très probablement commis l’erreur de vous laisser tomber, mais maintenant, je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Je ne suis plus le même homme.  
\- Oui, Hijikata-kun, tu n’es plus le même homme, répondit le femme en reculant cette fois et en se servant de ses bras pour protéger ses enfants.  
\- Hijikata-san s’enfonce, plus il parle, plus il se ridiculise et se fait passer pour un dément, ricana Sôji qui regardait la scène en retrait.  
\- Sôji, au lieu de rester là à rigoler, viens m’aider, implora Kondo.  
\- Tout de suite Kondo-san. »

C’est que l’on discutait pas les ordres de Kondo, et ils n’étaient pas de trop de deux pour tirer Hijikata loin de l’agitation de la ville et de la femme complètement abasourdie qui finit quand même par se demander si elle ne s’était pas trompée de personne. Ils se cachèrent quelques instants dans une ruelle déserte, le temps que le capitaine et le responsable de la première division reprennent leur souffle. Puis, tout en observant la grande allée débordant de monde, Kondo se demanda :

« Quand même, Edo est une grande ville. Quelle probabilité avions-nous de tomber sur l’une des anciennes conquêtes de Toshi.  
\- Pensons qu’il s’agit là d’une mauvaise chance. C’est qu’il nous arrive pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Okita.  
\- Oui, ben j’espère que ça ne va pas durer. Je commence vraiment à avoir hâte que Toshi retrouve la mémoire et que tout redevienne comme avant. Allez, direction le dojo Shiekan.  
\- Oui, je suis impatient de revoir ma sœur, s’enthousiasma Okita. »

Kondo sourit, c’est qu’au fond, Sôji n’était qu’un enfant, et Mitsu Okita étant celle qui l’avait élevé, il comprenait qu’il s’impatientait de la revoir. Prenant Hijikata par le bras, les trois hommes reprirent la grande allée d’Edo, ne s’attendant pas à ce que le court chemin qui les séparait du dojo Shiekan leur cause tant d’embrouilles. Pour cause, à peine firent-ils quelques pas qu’une nouvelle femme aborda Hijikata. La trentaine encore, qui rougissait en le voyant, comme prise d’une profonde nostalgie et d’un amour refoulé qui refaisait surface. Et encore une fois, le brun joua la même comédie qu’avec la première, promettant mariage, persuadé que les enfants qui l’accompagnaient étaient les siens. Kondo était exaspéré, combien de conquêtes avait fait Hijikata durant sa jeunesse ? Quant à Okita, s’il avait d’abord trouvé ces petites mises en scènes amusantes, elles commençaient vraiment à les trouver exaspérantes. Une bonne dizaine de femmes défilèrent ainsi et, n’en pouvant plus, Kondo décréta qu’ils emprunteraient des petites rues pour terminer leur voyage afin de ne plus être dérangés. Mal lui en pris encore une fois, les trois hommes passèrent près d’un temple, et là Hijikata eut comme une vocation soudaine :

« Oui, voilà ce qu’est ma voie. Pour toutes ces femmes que j’ai faites pleurer. Pour ces enfants abandonnés, je suis prêt à payer pour expier mes fautes.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas la peine Toshi… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ton wakizashi ? demanda Kondo perplexe car Hijikata n’avait jusqu’alors pas osé toucher à ses armes depuis qu’il était amnésique.  
\- Le fait que nous passions près de ce temple n’est pas dû au hasard. Dès lors, je consacrerais ma vie à sauver des gens. Je vais devenir moine, et pour ce, je dois tout d’abord me raser la tête.  
\- STOP, stop, stop, paniqua de nouveau Kondo. Toshi, ne fait spas ça, ta place n’est pas dans un temple. Et tes beaux cheveux, ce serait du gâchis.  
\- Ah c’est vrai. Moi qui aie toujours rêvé de vous faire cette farce un de ces jours, je serai déçu si vous me preniez de court, dit le plus naturellement du monde Okita.  
\- Sôji, aide-moi à le désarmer au lieu de dire n’importe quoi. »

Et au final, ils durent finir leur chemin loin de toute grande avenue, de tout temple, en tirant Hijikata qui n’en démordait décidément pas de son envie soudaine d’être moine. Mais alors que le dojo Shiekan était en vue, les deux hommes qui pensaient avoir eu affaire au pire, eurent la surprise d’une voix qui les interpella :

« Mais… Est-ce vous ? Sôjirô ¹ ? Kondo-san ?  
\- Je connais cette voix, s’interloqua Okita en se retournant vers l’endroit d’où provenait l’intonation. »

Au loin, une femme arrivait en courant et en tenant son kimono pour favoriser sa course. Le visage du benjamin s’illumina, sa sœur aînée Mitsu se dirigeait vers eux. Okita s’apprêtait à aller à sa rencontre mais il eut un instant d’hésitation. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, Kondo faisait de même. La sœur du capitaine de la première division venait d’interrompre sa course et avait mis ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour masquer les rougeurs qui venaient d’apparaître sur ses joues. Pour tout dire, son attitude était exactement la même que toutes les autres conquêtes d’Hijikata qu’ils avaient croisées sur le chemin. Okita crut pendant une seconde que ce n’était là qu’une coïncidence, ou alors pensait-il qu’à cette distance, il y voyait mal. Mais pourtant, tout son monde d’imagination et de prétextes bidons s’effondra d’un coup quand il entendit sa soeur dire avec une petite voix :

« Mais… Est-ce bien toi, Hijikata-kun ? »

Crack.  
Kondo et Hijikata entendirent comme un craquellement venant d’Okita. Ce dernier était resté immobile, chose peu courante chez ce jeune homme débordant d’énergie. Une aura noire et menaçante commençait à se dégager de lui, ce qui fit trembler l’homme aux yeux violets qui recula d’un pas. S’il avait su ce qui l’attendait, il aurait déjà filé au loin. Mais trop tard, il aurait dû réagir dès l’instant où il avait entendu le "crack", peut-être aurait-il eu une chance, minime certes, mais une chance quand même de s’en sortir :

« Hijikata-san, dit Okita sans bouger mais avec une voix peu rassurante, voire même effrayante, on aurait cru entendre un loup assoiffé de meurtre.  
\- Euh… Oui ? demanda le susnommé qui tremblait déjà tout en s’accrochant à Kondo.  
\- Jusqu’ici, votre amnésie me faisait bien rire. Mais là, il y a des limites à nier son passé.  
\- Sôji, tu as une drôle de voix, dit Kondo. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais…  
\- Kondo-san, le coupa Okita, mon cœur se déchire à l’idée que je vais vous désobéir. Mais suite à ce que je viens de constater, plus rien ne peut guérir mon cœur meurtri.  
\- Mais… Quoi ? demanda Hijikata de moins en moins rassuré. Que se passe-il ? Qu’ai-je fait ?  
\- Vous jouez les innocents Hijikata-san, mais en fait… »

Okita se retourna, l’aura noire autour de lui n’avait pas décroît, au contraire elle semblait grandir de minute en minute :

« VOUS VOUS ÊTES FAITS MA SŒUR, hurla le jeune homme. ENFOIRE. JE VAIS VOUS TUER, JE VAIS VOUS TUER POUR MON HONNEUR, POUR SON HONNEUR, ET APRES JE ME TUERAI.   
\- STOP, stop, stop, s’interposa Kondo. Sôji, calme-toi, rien ne prouve encore qu’il y ait eu quelque chose entre Mitsu-dono et Toshi.   
\- Ca veut dire que j’ai aussi fait des enfants à cette femme, réalisa Hijikata. Avec tous les autres, ma descendance est assurée.  
\- Il n’y a pas moyen que mes neveux et nièces soient de la même famille que cet espèce démon égocentrique, voleur de maître, de sœur et de premier baiser.  
\- Et une pensée pour ce pauvre Heisuke, dit Kondo au bord du suicide, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour calmer la colère de son disciple.  
\- Sôjirô, mais pourquoi cris-tu ? demanda Mitsu Okita qui venait enfin d’arriver au niveau des trois hommes.  
\- Grande soeur, je vais laver l’affront que t’a causée cet homme. Je deviendrai ainsi le héros de la famille, le premier dans le cœur de Kondo-san et Heisuke sera tellement content qu’il m’offrira des friandises à ses frais pendant au moins un an. Fais ta prière Hijikata.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas mourir, pleura presque le brun en se cachant davantage derrière Kondo.  
\- Arrête Sôji, ordonna Kondo de sa voix ferme.  
\- Sôjirô, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, implora la soeur du jeune homme en lui agrippant son kimono. En fait, Hijikata-kun m’a… »

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration de la sœur d’Okita. Les grillons et autre insectes chanteurs se firent entendre, puis le benjamin du groupe usa de toute capacité respiratoire dans un magnifique :

« HEIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

\\******/

Et pendant ce temps, au quartier général du Shinsengumi se déroulait une scène historiquement impossible. Shinpachi avalait une énième coupe de sake, lui-même ne pouvant dire à combien il en était, cela faisait un moment qu’il avait arrêté de compter. Devant lui se trouvait l’homme qu’il haïssait le plus au monde et avec lequel il était en grande discussion. Les effets de l’alcool lui firent dire à cette personne :

« Itô-san, vous êtes fantastique. »

Sanosuke qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui crut s’étouffer, mais ce n’était rien à coté d’Heisuke qui lui recracha le sake qu’il avait en bouche sur… Chizuru. Un silence absolu pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne déguerpisse de la pièce en poussant un de ses énièmes cris typiquement féminins. Le capitaine de la huitième division tendit le bras en direction la porte que venait de prendre sa dulcinée avec une petite larme à l’œil. Lui qui avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher un tant soit peu de la jeune fille, tous ses efforts tombaient à l’eau. Son attitude fut la source de moqueries de son maître et de ses amis :

« Woh Heisuke, c’est pas encore demain que tu vas conclure avec Chizuru-chan, rigola Shinpachi.  
\- Un vrai homme sait se maîtriser. Cela prouve que tu n’es encore qu’un gamin, renchérit Sanosuke.  
\- Quand je pense que j’ai été ton maître. Franchement Heisuke, toute une éducation à refaire, poursuivit Itô. »

Et les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire, exposant leur haleine empestant l’alcool et se tenant par les épaules comme s’ils étaient amis depuis toujours tandis que ce pauvre Heisuke alla chouiner dans un coin. Décidément, personne n’était de son côté.

\\******/

¹ Sôjirô est le prénom de naissance d’Okita 


	7. Ah la famille...

Sôji boudait, et Kondo tapotait sur la tête de son disciple en riant. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se trouvait entre sa sœur et son maître et à une distance respectable d’Hijikata qu’il fusillait du regard, ne lui pardonnant pas d’avoir autrefois violé l’intimité de sa sœur et s’être ainsi joué d’elle. Sa rancune à l’égard de cet homme venait encore d’augmenter d’un cran, et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que sa si gentille aînée ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, alors que si ça avait été lui à l’époque, Sôji le savait, Mitsu l’aurait sans doute giflé :

« Quelle histoire quand même, pensa Kondo. Mais en même temps, cela ne m’étonne pas de la part de Toshi.  
\- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, plaida Hijikata pour sauver sa peau et qui bien sûr ne se souvenait en rien du dit épisode.  
\- Grande soeur, railla Okita, comment peux-tu rester si calme ? Ce salop s’est fichu de toi.  
\- Ne sois pas vulgaire Sôjirô, le réprimanda légèrement Mitsu.  
\- C’est que Sôji a son petit caractère, ricana Kondo tout en continuant de lui tapoter la tête comme on le fait à une enfant.   
\- Arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant. Kondo-san, grande sœur, mais vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la situation. Ce vil renard, cet homme de la pire espèce a osé écouter les confidences de ma sœur sur ses difficultés intimes avec son mari. C’est exactement comme s’il l’avait violée. »

Et c’était effectivement le cas. Autrefois, alors que Mitsu Okita n’était qu’une jeune mariée encore chaste et effrayée par les rapports intimes que lui incombait son statut d’épouse, la jeune femme qui sortait tout juste de l’enfance avait voulu croire en un phénomène folklorique. Elle était allée au bord de la rivière, avait jeté une piécette d’une grande valeur en guise de paiement et avait supplié le courant d’eau de lui donner une parole encourageante ¹. Cette histoire enchanteresse qu’elle racontait jadis à son petit frère, elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle était réelle. Quelle joie avait été la sienne quand elle entendit le doux et grave ronronnement de la rivière qui lui avait répondue :

« Ne sois point effrayée mon enfant, tes réactions sont normales, mais ta beauté et ton sourire suffiront à charmer ton époux qui, j’en suis sûr, saura te guider convenablement sur cette voie, répéta une fois de plus l’aînée de la famille Okita  
\- Ce genre de discours charmeur est du Toshi tout craché.  
\- Chaque fois que j’entends cette phrase, j’ai encore plus envie de lui sauter à la gorge, persifla encore le plus jeune.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible, se défendit le pauvre amnésique. Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas très malin, jamais je n’aurai fait une mauvaise blague de ce genre.  
\- Pourtant Hijikata-kun, c’était bien toi, caché derrière un arbre, qui m’a susurrée ces paroles. Mais je suis la seule à blâmer. Comment, à mon âge, ai-je pu croire qu’une telle histoire pouvait être vraie ?  
\- Mais, Mitsu-dono, se demanda alors le capitaine du Shinsengumi, comment avez-vous deviné que Toshi se cachait derrière tout cela ?  
\- En fait, comme j’y croyais vraiment, il n’a pas su se retenir et il s’est effondré de rire, le démasquant. Par la suite il m’a affirmée qu’il s’était installé là pour s’assoupir un peu quand il m’a vue arriver et puis… »

La jeune femme cessa ses explications, une nouvelle aura noire était en train de se dégager de son jeune frère, identique à celle qui s’évaporait de lui quelques temps auparavant. Kondo crut voir les yeux de son jeune disciple aussi rouge que le sang, lui faisant davantage ressembler à un démon, lui donnant une allure encore plus effrayante que celle d’un rasetsu :

« Sô… Sôji ? osa demander le capitaine du Shinsengumi.  
\- Cette fois c’est sûr, dit Okita qui avait repris sa voix peu rassurante. JE VAIS LE BUTER. »

Le capitaine de la première division avait dit ça en se levant et en dégainant son katana tout en même temps que son pied alla se poser sur la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient tous réunis. Mitsu Okita eut un mouvement de recul, stupéfiée autant par l’aura menaçante qui se dégageait de son petit frère mais aussi par ses propos et son attitude, ne reconnaissant plus le petit garçon qu’elle avait jadis élevé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et, le remarquant, Kondo tira sur la manche de son élève pour le faire asseoir :

« Sôji, pas de ça devant les dames  
\- A moi, gémit Hijikata avant de s’enfuir à toute enjambée de la maisonnée.  
\- Et en plus tu as fait fuir Toshi.  
\- Reviens ici, espèce de lâche, grogna encore Okita à l’égard de son supérieur.  
\- Sôjirô, ne mets pas tes pieds sur la table, c’est dessus qu’on mange, réprimanda la sœur du jeune capitaine. »

Hijikata profita de l’agitation pour s’enfuir et s’éviter ainsi une mort certaine. C’est que ce jeune démon serait bien capable de le trancher. Mieux valait établir une bonne distance de sécurité. Le vice-capitaine courait mais sans trop savoir où il allait, ne reconnaissant aucunement les lieux. Par mégarde, il heurta une personne, s’excusa mais s’en sentit encore davantage coupable quand il constata que cette personne était aveugle :

« Veuillez me pardonner, je ne faisais pas attention, dit Hijikata en aidant l’homme d’une cinquantaine d’année à se relever.  
\- Mais, s’interloqua l’aveugle, cette voix, cette odeur, c’est toi Toshi ?  
\- Euh… Oui, c’est ainsi que tout le monde m’appelle. Toshi ou Hijikata, mais j’avoue que je ne sais pas…  
\- Ah Toshi, s’exclama alors l’homme aveugle qui alla agripper les épaules du vice-capitaine, que je suis content de te revoir. Enfin, c’est ironique, tu le comprends bien. Hahahaha.  
\- Euh, excusez-moi, hésita le brun, mais je ne sais pas qui…  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu me racontes ? Cela fait un moment que je ne t’ai pas vu, tu pourrais envoyer des nouvelles de temps en temps. C’est que je m’inquiète pour toi, moi ?  
\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vous connais pas, dit Hijikata en s’écartant quelque peu de ce nouvel inconnu qui le collait trop à son goût.  
\- Hein ! Mais Toshi, serais-tu malade ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Moi ? Aurais-je changé à ce point ? J’ai peut-être pris quelques rides avec les années, mais quand même…  
\- Toshi. »

Hijikata reconnut l’homme au kimono jaune et au hakama brun qui se dirigeait vers lui en faisant des gestes comme pour lui demander de ne pas s’enfuir à nouveau, ce que fit l’homme aux yeux violets qui remarqua que celui que tout le monde appelait Kondo était seul et non en compagnie de ce démon au visage d’ange, Sôji. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts semblait bien être le seul qui en voulait à sa vie, et lui ne comprenait vraiment pas la rancœur qu’il lui portait. Celle-ci semblait si grande qu’Hijikata n’avait osé demander pourquoi tant de haine :

« Oh, mais tu es Kondo-kun, dit l’homme aveugle au capitaine du Shinsengumi.  
\- Tamejirô-san !  
\- Kondo-kun, que se passe-t-il, qu’est-il arrivé à mon petit frère ² ?  
\- Petit frère ? s’exclama Hijikata.  
\- Euh, c’est une longue histoire, répondit Kondo.  
\- Dans ce cas, si vous n’êtes pas pressés, venez prendre un thé à la maison. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n’ai pas vu mon frère, sans mauvais de jeu de mot bien entendu, hahahahaha.  
\- A ce que je vois, Tamejirô-san n’a pas changé, déduit Kondo tout en regardant le dos courbé par l’âge de l’homme aveugle.  
\- Kondo-san, demanda Hijikata à l’oreille de son capitaine, qui est cette personne ? Elle est bien étrange.  
\- Toshi, je te rappelle que nous sommes sur les terres où tu as grandi. Cet homme est ton grand frère. Tu ne t’en souviens pas, même un petit peu ?  
\- Non, je regrette.  
\- Suivons-le, peut-être que la maison de ton enfance t’aidera.  
\- Et, il est où l’autre qui nous accompagnait. J’espère qu’il ne va pas sauter d’un buisson pour m’égorger, je l’en sens capable, il n’a pas l’air de me porter dans son cœur.  
\- Ah, ne t’en fais pas pour Sôji. Juste après que tu ne sois parti, les enfants de Mitsu-dono sont arrivés, et donc il en profite pour jouer avec eux et profiter un peu de sa famille. Laissons-le.  
\- Les enfants de Mitsu-dono ? Ca veut donc dire mes enfants !  
\- Mais non ! »

Hijikata croyait encore qu’il avait germé ses graines ici et là. Et il fut bien difficile pour Kondo d’expliquer à ce pauvre amnésique qui ne captait plus rien à la vie qu’aucune de ses pousses n’avaient donné le jour à quoi que ce soit. Finissant par trouver les mots justes, le brun en fut quelque peu déçu. Avoir des enfants lui aurait donné une bonne excuse pour ne plus avoir à revenir dans cet antre d’hommes sauvages que tout le monde appelait le "Shit sans gouine". Probablement pour ça qu’il n’y avait pas de femme !

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une propriété. Sans doute devait-il s’agir du domicile de l’aveugle qui les incitait toujours le suivre. Dans le jardin, des bambous étaient plantés dans la terre, et le brun pensa que celui qui s’occupait de ce jardin avait un manque cruel de goût. Quelle idée que de semer pareilles mochetés qui devaient bien faire de l’ombre aux jolies fleurs ³ :

« Nous y voilà, dit l’aveugle. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous faire du thé.  
\- Faire du thé ? Mais comment allez-vous faire si vous n’y voyez pas ?  
\- Toshi, cesse de te moquer de moi, tu veux ? gronda légèrement l’aîné des trois avant de s’éclipser quelques instants  
\- Kondo-san. Dîtes-moi, je vous en prie. Quel lien ai-je exactement avec cet homme ?  
\- C’est ton frère aîné, Tamejirô Hijikata. Tu l’appelles Grand frère et tu le respectes. Il est aveugle de naissance mais sa cécité n’est pas un problème, du moins pour lui. Et ici, c’est la maison où tu as grandi. Ca ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?  
\- Non, répondit le brun en examinant la pièce.  
\- Prends ton temps pour observer chaque détail.  
\- Ah Toshi, dit Tamejirô en revenant avec le thé. On m’a dit que les bambous que tu as plantés dans le jardin embellissent plus que jamais. C’est forcément le signe que tu as réalisé ton rêve. Tu es devenu un samourai.  
\- Un samourai ? Oui, je veux devenir un samourai, répéta Hijikata.  
\- C’est bien, continue comme ça Toshi, l’encouragea Kondo.  
\- Ah, cela fait si longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu, toujours sans mauvais jeu de mot héhé, ricana le plus âgé.  
\- Vous n’avez pas changé Tamejirô-san. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir d’une chose, Toshi est…  
\- Que de souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire, le coupa l’aveugle à présent pris dans une profonde nostalgie. Ah Toshi, tu te souviens la première fois que je t’ai emmené à Yoshiwara * ? Combien de temps tu es resté là, indécis devant celle que tu allais choisir.  
\- Euh, Tamejirô-san, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de telles choses à Toshi, réagit immédiatement Kondo qui avait vu la mimique choquée de son ami.   
\- Je m’en étais déjà fait deux alors que tu étais encore devant cette grille, à les examiner des pieds à la tête. Mais bon, j’ai dû te pousser un peu, sinon tu serais encore puceau mon cher frère.  
\- Moi ? Aller aux putes ? s’indigna Hijikata choqué. Alors que j’avais déjà des relations avec d’autres femmes ! Mais quel genre d’homme j’étais ?  
\- Toshi, tu es sûr que tout va bien, commença enfin à réaliser son frère. Tu m’as l’air bien étrange depuis tout à l’heure ?  
\- C’est ce que j’essaie de vous dire Tamejirô-san, s’exaspéra Kondo.  
\- Tu as fait quelque chose dont tu n’es pas fier ? demanda l’aîné. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.  
\- J’ai embrassé un homme. »

Hijikata avait répondu ça de but en blanc, sans même réfléchir. Peut-être que son cerveau ne rapportait pas seulement une absence de mémoire mais également une perte de ses facultés cognitives. Toujours est-il que cette déclaration établit un silence absolu entre les trois hommes. Même le bavard Tamejirô en avait le bec cloué et le corps figé. Son cadet ajouta :

« Et j’ai trouvé ça plutôt agréable. » 

Cela ne fit qu’accentuer le mutisme des autres hommes de la pièce. Une mouche vola entre eux, laissant entendre le bruit de son battement d’aile pendant quelques secondes, puis ce fut au tour de Tamejirô d’entrer dans ses gonds de la même manière qu’Okita. Se relevant d’un coup, un pied sur la table, renversant les tasses de thé qui s’écoulèrent sur les tatamis, des flammes dignes de l’enfer apparaissant dans ses yeux aveugles, il hurla à l’attention de son frère cadet :

« Tu as embrassé un homme ! Toshi, tu es indigne d’être mon frère.  
\- Quelle apparence démoniaque, ils sont bien de la même famille, constata Kondo. »

Ce changement brutal de comportement n’impressionna nullement le capitaine du Shinsengumi, lui qui était habitué à des réactions similaires venant de son ami quand il était dans son état normal. Kondo crut voir Toshizô à la place de Tamejirô, les rides et les cheveux grisonnants en plus, une réplique parfaite du vice-capitaine quand il passe en mode démon :

« Toshi, je vais te tuer pour laver l’honneur de cette famille, proféra le démon aveugle, et après je vais me tuer.  
\- Mais c’est quoi cette envie qu’ils ont tous de vouloir me tuer et après de se suicider. C’est immoral tout ça, dit Hijikata.  
\- Attendez Tamejirô-san, s’interposa Kondo qui n’avait quand même pas envie que l’on massacre son précieux bras droit, c’est un malentendu. La personne que Toshi a embrassé était déguisé et…  
\- Un travesti ? C’est encore pire Toshi. Toi qui savais si bien reconnaître une femme rien qu’à son odeur, comment as-tu pu te tromper ? Tu es tombé bien bas. Et puisque je n’ai pas de sabre, je vais t’abattre avec mon shamisen.  
\- Quoique, peut-être qu’un bon coup de shamisen sur la tête te rendra la mémoire, suggéra Kondo comme pour encourager son ami dans cette épreuve.  
\- Kondo-san, je croyais que vous étiez contre ce genre de méthode violente.  
\- Je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête, Toshi, avoua Kondo de plus en plus déprimé par la situation actuelle.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas donner votre tête en offrande à ce shamisen qui est sur le point de s’écraser sur la mienne, plaida Hijikata paniqué par l’instrument à cordes que son frère levait afin de lui donner plus d’impact.  
\- Adieu mon frère, dit Tamejirô incontrôlable.  
\- Un objet qui fait de la si belle musique, ne vous en servez pas à des desseins si vils, tenta de se défendre Hijikata.  
\- Hum, réfléchit un instant l’aveugle, certes, comme tu restes mon frère, ta mort sera honorable. Je ne sais pas me servir d’une arme. Mais puisque tu tenais tant que ça à devenir un samourai, meurs en tant que tel. Fais-toi le seppuku.  
\- Pas question !  
\- Tamejirô-san, Toshi s’est trompé. C’est une femme qu’il a embrassée, une mignonne demoiselle qui se déguise en garçon pour sa sécurité. Elle s’appelle Chizuru. Toshi a reçu un sérieux coup sur la tête, il ne sait plus ce qu’il raconte, mais il n’a en rien déshonoré le nom des Hijikata, je vous le jure. Accordez-lui sa grâce. »

Ces mots semblèrent quelque peu calmer la fureur de l’aîné de la famille Hijikata. Sa main frottant son menton mal rasé, il finit par demander au capitaine du Shinsengumi :

« Kondo-kun, pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit que Toshi avait reçu un coup sur la tête ?  
\- Vous ne m’en avez pas laissé le temps, Tamejirô-san, répondit Kondo avec une goutte derrière la tête.  
\- Toshi, j’ai la solution pour te guérir. Allez viens petit frère, je t’emmène à Yoshiwara.  
\- Hein ! s’exclama Hijikata, mais…  
\- Euh Tamejirô-san, je ne suis pas sûr que…  
\- Mais si, insista l’aveugle en tirant sur le bras de son cadet. »

Tamejirô s’entêtait à vouloir entraîner Toshizô vers la sortie tandis que Kondo tenait son autre bras pour le retenir, donnant au final un pauvre Hijikata complètement étiré de chaque coté, persuadé que ses membres étaient sur le point de se détacher de son corps.   
Puis, la porte de la demeure s’ouvrit, et le brun crut que le ciel venait de lui envoyer quelqu’un venait pour le sauver… Au lieu de ça, sa douleur s’accentua en même temps que ses maigres espoirs s’envolèrent quand il reconnut la personne qui s’infiltra dans la maisonnée. Pas un démon maintenant mais deux dans la même pièce et qui voulait sa peau. Hijikata adressa une prière, persuadé que son heure avait sonné.

\\*******/

¹ Il n’existe pas un tel folklore au Japon, c’est moi qui l’aie inventé pour la fic.

² Tamejirô Hijikata, né en mille huit cent douze et décédé en mille huit cent quatre vingt trois, était le frère aîné d’Hijikata, le premier fils de la famille (je rappelle pour ceux qui ne le savent pas que Toshizô était le petit dernier de six enfants). Mais comme il est né aveugle, ce n’était pas lui l’héritier de la famille. Les sources disent cependant que sa cécité ne l’a jamais handicapé, qu’il était un bon vivant, que c’est un peu lui qui a fait aimer les femmes à Toshizô, et qu’il jouait du shamisen pour gagner sa vie.

³ J’ai lu dans certaines sources et dans un manga sur le Shinsengumi que quand il était jeune, Hijikata avait planté des bambous dans son jardin, parce c’est ce que faisaient les samourai.

* Yoshiwara est le quartier des plaisirs d’Edo, comme Shimabara à Kyoto.


	8. Derniers espoirs

Le docteur Matsumoto examinait Toshizô Hijikata sous tous les angles, ce qui gênait fort ce dernier de se retrouver torse nu devant cet homme qui ne cessait de le tripoter et qui même le chatouillait quand il palpait ses flancs sensibles à ce genre d’attaque. Après avoir eu affaire à des démons en tout genre, le voilà maintenant aux soins d’un homosexuel aux mains baladeuses. Il en venait vraiment à douter de ce Kondo qui disait n’agir et ne prendre des décisions que pour son bien. Ce simplet, comme le jugeait Hijikata, était pour l’heure son seul repère, celui-là même qui n’ait pas encore tenté de le frapper, trancher, attaquer avec un instrument quelconque, ou rigoler de lui.

Hijikata s’étonnait d’ailleurs d’être encore en vie et indemne après tout ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ces derniers jours. A croire que ses prières avaient été entendues, car il n’en ressortait de toutes ces mésaventures que de grosses frayeurs. La dernière datait d’il y a seulement quelques instants, alors que ses pauvres bras se retrouvaient écartelés entre Tamejirô et Kondo, la porte de la modeste demeure des Hijikata s’était ouverte non pas sur un sauveur mais sur le petit diable qui depuis le début n’avait de cesse de vouloir lui nuire. Sôji Okita avait ri de la position dans laquelle se trouvait Hijikata, n’acquiesçant pas le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Mais alors que Kondo allait demander à son disciple ce qu’il faisait là et comment il avait su où ils se trouvaient, le docteur Matsumoto était à son tour entré dans la maisonnée et s’était empressé de réprimander l’aveugle qui n’en démordait décidément pas de vouloir emmener son jeune frère aux prostituées :

« Sacrebleu, mais que faîtes-vous donc Tamejirô-san ?  
\- Je vais sauver mon jeune frère, lui rendre l’esprit perverti qu’il avait autrefois, refaire de lui un vrai mâle, un vrai Hijikata.  
\- Vous avez encore l’intention d’aller à Yoshiwara ? soupira le médecin.  
\- Matsumoto-sensei, s’exclama Kondo, grand Dieux, quelle chance de vous croiser !  
\- Je venais donner ma visite quotidienne à Tamejirô-san. C’est qu’avec l’âge, il devrait prendre plus soin de sa santé, et notamment de ses nerfs, il a tendance à s’emporter facilement.  
\- On a pu voir ça, dit Kondo qui se remémorait le pétage de plomb de l’aîné des Hijikata.  
\- Et si je ne viens pas le voir, il ne prend pas ses remèdes, termina Matsumoto. J’ai rencontré le jeune Okita-kun sur le chemin qui vous cherchait.  
\- Je ne suis pas un môme Matsumoto-sensei, dit Tamejirô d’un ton bourru. Il y a d’autres personnes qui ont besoin de vous. Regardez par exemple mon pauvre petit frère, il a complètement perdu la raison. Examinez-le, je vous en prie. »

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait maintenant. Après avoir failli être tranché par le katana d’Okita, puis écrasé par le shamisen de Tamejirô, ou encore démembré suite à une mésentente entre son soi-disant frère et son capitaine, le brun pensait à présent que plus rien ne pouvait l’étonner :

« Quel est cet objet ? demandait le docteur Matsumoto en montrant un pinceau.  
\- Un pinceau, répondit Hijikata.  
\- Quel mois de l’année sommes-nous ?  
\- En avril il me semble.  
\- Savez-vous dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons ?  
\- A Edo.  
\- Quelle est la capitale du Japon ?  
\- Kyoto.  
\- Quel est le mot que je vous ai demandé de retenir tout à l’heure ?  
\- Poisson.  
\- Pourriez-vous m’écrire votre nom sur cette feuille ?  
\- Mon nom ? Vous voulez dire Toshizô Hijikata ? C’est bien cela ? »

Ce test se poursuivit pendant un certain temps, Hijikata répondant à la perfection à toutes les questions que lui posait le médecin. Ce n’est qu’au moment où ce dernier finit par prendre un katana dans ses mains que le brun trembla. La vue de ces armes ne lui plaisait guère, il aurait voulu les effacer à jamais de son champ visuel et même de sa mémoire :

« Et auriez-vous le souvenir, aussi minime soit-il, de vous être un jour servi de cette arme pour trancher quelqu’un ? Ne serait-ce qu’une brèche de souvenir, ou même un rêve que vous auriez fait ?  
\- Jamais de la vie, s’exclama aussitôt Hijikata  
\- C’est impossible effectivement, puisqu’il s’agit là de MON katana, dit Okita en reprenant l’arme à la garde noire et rouge des mains du médecin.  
\- Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c’est est-ce que vous vous souvenez avoir été un samourai un jour ?  
\- Un samourai ? Oui je veux devenir un samourai. »

Hijikata repartit de nouveau dans ses réflexions, ce qui fit soupirer l’homme chauve qui en arriva à la même conclusion que le jeune shinobi du Shinsengumi : Hijikata souffrait d’amnésie des faits de sa vie mais n’avait rien perdu de sa culture et de son intelligence. Kondo soupira aussi. Lui qui espérait qu’un professionnel lui donne un diagnostic bien plus optimiste que celui de Yamazaki, les derniers espoirs qu’il avait fondés sur ce voyage à Edo disparurent en fumée et en poussière :

« N’y a-t-il vraiment rien que nous pourrions faire, Matsumoto-sensei ? demanda encore Kondo qui se serait raccroché à n’importe quelle lueur d’espoir.  
\- Le temps, c’est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller… Ou sinon…  
\- Quoi ? Quoi ? s’empressa de demander le capitaine soudainement ravivé.  
\- J’ai entendu dire qu’en donnant un choc similaire à celui qu’il a déjà reçu, peut-être que cela annulerait le premier coup et lui rendrait la mémoire.  
\- Ah ben voilà, vous voyez que j’avais raison Kondo-san. Si dès le début, vous ne m’aviez pas empêché de le frapper, on n’en serait pas là. Mais dans ma grande bonté, je veux bien le guérir ici et maintenant, déclara Okita.  
\- Attends Sôji, rien n’est encore décidé, s’empressa de l’arrêter Kondo qui voyait déjà son élève ôter son arme de sa ceinture.  
\- Pour mon jeune frère, je suis prêt à me sacrifier, répliqua alors Tamejirô qui reprenait son shamisen en mains.  
\- Qui va se sacrifier ici ! dit Hijikata qui avait bien compris qu’ils en étaient revenus au point de départ.  
\- Tamejirô-san, Okita-kun, étant donné votre état, votre coup risquerait plus de faire éclater la tête d’Hijikata-san plutôt que de la remettre en place. Kondo, c’est à vous de le faire, ordonna presque le médecin.  
\- Hein ! »

Hijikata tenta de s’éloigner subrepticement des trois hommes lui faisant face. Kondo était son dernier rempart, son dernier soutien, et voilà qu’il devenait son bourreau, celui qui allait le frapper. D’ailleurs, il était en train de s’approcher dangereusement de lui, la mine grave. Le brun étant assis, Kondo le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et se pencha sur lui. Pris d’une frayeur sans nom, Hijikata ne trouva rien de mieux que de mettre ses deux bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger.  
Pourtant, Kondo ne fit que mettre sa main sur son épaule, lui souriant comme pour le rassurer et lui dit :

« Toshi, rentrons.  
\- HEIN ! s’exclamèrent en cœur Sôji et Tamejirô.  
\- Il est hors de question que je te frappe. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons un moyen de te rendre la mémoire, même s’il me faut des années pour cela, je te ferais redevenir celui que tu étais avant. Toshi, tu me manques tellement. »

Kondo avait dit ça en passant ses bras autour du cou d’Hijikata et en le prenant tout contre lui. Le brun se raidit, il venait de comprendre une chose, Kondo devait l’aimer. Oui, c’était sans doute cela, tout s’expliquait. La raison pour laquelle Kondo n’acceptait pas qu’il s’intéresse de nouveau aux femmes, pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu’il devienne moine, pourquoi il était le seul à l’appeler de façon si familière, pourquoi il tenait tant à qu’il retrouve la mémoire et enfin pourquoi le jeune Sôji, qui semblait vouer à cet homme un respect non dissimulable, le détestait autant. D’ailleurs le dit Sôji était encore en train de fulminer. De la fumée sortait de ses oreilles et de son nez, de même que ses yeux habituellement verts avaient pris une inquiétante couleur écarlate, sans parler de cette nouvelle aura noire et menaçante qui s’échappait de lui. De la jalousie probablement. Kondo ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu’il lui tournait le dos, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait perdu la mémoire, Hijikata eut envie de protéger cet homme qui depuis le début ne faisait que prendre sa défense. Aussi referma-t-il ses bras sur le capitaine du Shinsengumi et dit avec un ton tout à la fois doux et sûr de lui :

« Kondo-san, je ne me souviens certes de rien, mais je suis sûr qu’un jour, je pourrais de nouveau vous aimer.  
\- Hein ! s’exclama immédiatement Kondo en se retirant des bras de son second. »

Encore une fois, le pauvre amnésique était complètement à côté de la plaque, et avant même qu’il ne calcule qu’il venait de déduire une théorie complètement foireuse, la colère explosa chez le capitaine de la première division et chez l’aîné des Hijikata. Hurlant leur rage d’une telle amplitude qu’elle aurait pu effrayer un ours, l’impact qui se dégagea de leur fureur fut telle que les tasses de thé en exposèrent sous le choc, et le toit de la maisonnée manqua de s’envoler aussi. Un orage sembla se produire à l’intérieur même de l’habitation, Okita ayant l’impression que chaque mot sortant de la bouche d’Hijikata le faisait s’éloigner toujours un peu plus de son vénéré maître, tandis que Tamejirô était à présent persuadé que son jeune frère avait dévié sur l’autre rive question sexualité :

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, on rentre à Kyoto, déclara Kondo avec une fermeté bien surprenante venant de lui, cette ville ne nous amène que la poisse. »

Et c’est ainsi eu le trio repartit en direction de la capitale, ne prenant même pas la peine de passer par le dojo Shiekan. Kondo était persuadé que là-bas les attendaient d’autres infortunes. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu en tout juste quelques heures, il ne valait mieux pas prendre ce nouveau risque.

\\******/

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans une décharge de Kyoto vivaient là une bande d’hommes autrefois surnommés les loups de Mibu ¹. Forçant à la fois la crainte et le respect, dégageant vaillance et combativité, fidèle à leurs convictions, ceux qui autrefois étaient l’exemple même du samourai s’en étaient réduits à devenir des épaves humaines, logeant dans un dépotoir qui autrefois se faisait appeler le quartier général du Shinsengumi.  
En un mois seulement ², la réputation de loups assoiffés de sang s’était transformée en celle d’ivrognes assoiffés de sake. Le ménage n’était plus fait, les ordures non éliminés, de même que les vomissures ici et là que laissaient certains hommes ivres sur leur passage n’étaient pas nettoyées, sans parler de l’argent que tous dépensaient sans compter, étant même allé jusqu’à se servir dans les ressources secrètes d’urgence.

Mais au diable comment une telle déchéance avait-elle pu s’installer en ces lieux habituellement soumis à des règles strictes, règles qui au passage avaient servi de combustible pour allumer un feu de joie dans la cours et y faire griller des brochettes. Toute cette bassesse n’étant pas sans conséquence puisque certains hommes furent portés disparus, bien qu’on apprit plus tard qu’en fait il s’agissait de Sannan qui profitait de la cohue et des hommes ivres morts pour s’approprier de nouveaux cobayes.   
Mais quand même, le sérieux capitaine de la troisième division, Hajime Saito, ne se devait-il pas de faire régner l’ordre en l’absence de leurs capitaines ? Et Chizuru ne faisait-elle pas soigneusement et quotidiennement le ménage ? De même que les sages Yamazaki et Inoue, n’auraient-ils pas pu empêcher cette abomination de se produire ?

La vérité, voici ce qu’il en était. Ce pauvre Saito n’arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire entendre. Après avoir tenté à maintes reprises et sans succès d’hausser la voix pour se faire obéir, agaçant les recrues qui voulaient un peu décompresser, il en finit qu’un bon nombre d’hommes lui était tombé dessus, l’immobilisant, le ligotant et l’abandonnant dans une pièce isolée du temple qui leur servait de quartier général. Ses liens bien serrés l’empêchaient de se libérer, et c’est avec patience qu’il attendit qu’Inoue ou bien encore Yamazaki vienne le libérer afin de rétablir l’ordre et de punir les auteurs de cet acte infâme. Seulement personne ne vint, juste Shinpachi, Heisuke ou encore Sanosuke qui passaient à tour de rôle pour lui donner la béquée.  
Et oui, le bon vieux et sage Inoue s’avérait en fait être un ancien grand fêtard à qui cette ambiance lui donnait l’impression de retrouver sa jeunesse. C’était avec enthousiasme qu’il accompagnait les jeunes dans cette décadence et beuverie sans nom, se montrant un sacré challenger dans les défis, tout cela à la grande joie des autres recrues et des principaux responsables de cette fête, j’ai nommé bien sûr le trio comique.

Quant à l’espion Yamazaki, il passait son temps à surveiller les alentours pour y guetter un éventuel retour des capitaines de la milice. Non pas qu’il ait retourné sa veste de shinobi professionnel et sérieux, mais c’était tout simplement que les capitaines des seconde, huitième et dixième divisions l’avaient menacé de révéler à tout le monde qu’il dormait encore avec un nounours et en suçant son pouce en plus, cette information venant d’une source sûre en la personne de Chizuru qui l’avait surpris un matin alors qu’elle voulait faire le ménage dans sa chambre et que le shinobi s’y reposait après avoir passé sa nuit en mission. Et donc, afin de garder ce qu’il lui restait de sa dignité, le pauvre Yamazaki avait accepté de jouer les larbins, bien que son désir brûlant fût de libérer ce pauvre Saito et de quitter cet endroit.

Et pour terminer, comment était-il possible que la consciencieuse Chizuru ait pu ménager ainsi son travail de domestique, tout comme elle avait trahi le secret de Yamazaki, chose peu coutume chez cette personne de confiance. Et bien tout simplement parce que, lassé de la séduire sans obtenir de résultat, Heisuke, dépité de n’avoir pas encore pu l’embrasser, s’en était réduit à mélanger une bonne dose de sake dans son thé, espérant que cela la désinhiberait. Effet spectaculaire, l’alcool qui n’avait jamais connu son sang d’oni lui était rapidement monté à la tête, et une Chizuru tout autre que celle qu’ils connaissaient habituellement était apparue devant les trois capitaines. Appréciant le goût relevé du sake, elle n’hésitait à s’en resservir tout en dévoilant ses secrets les plus intimes, de ses sentiments pour Hijikata jusqu’à ses mensurations jugées "plates" par les hommes présents. Elle alla même jusqu’à proposer des séances de tortures par chatouilles sur Saito jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à se relaxer et se joindre à eux dans la partie. C’est que sous ses airs angéliques, elle se révélait être une adepte du sadisme et ne se gêna pas pour participer à ces dites séances qui ne menèrent à rien mais qui l’avaient bien amusée, aimant les hommes qui résistent. Au final, Heisuke n’en était que plus que dégouté de voir ainsi l’image idyllique de la mignonne Chizuru s’envoler après seulement quelques gorgées de sake. De même qu’apprendre qu’elle aimait Hijikata et non pas lui qui depuis le début s’était montré bien plus sympathique que ce démon, sa déception fut telle qu’il se consola en y rajoutant une bonne rasade supplémentaire de sake qu’il consommait exagérément en rapport à sa petite stature.

Et donc voilà, après un bon mois de décrépitude totale, plus aucun homme ne s’avérait valide pour mener à bien un combat ou ne serait-ce que pour porter une épée à bout de bras, épées qui au passage avaient servi de brochettes pour y entreposer la viande et la faire griller au-dessus du feu de joie. Pourtant, un matin du mois d’avril, un mois après le hanami, trois hommes se présentèrent devant le portail de la décharge locale, euh enfin du quartier général, trois hommes bien connus des lieux, trois oni au sang chaud et au dos courbé, encore peu remis de leur ménage qui avait duré le temps nécessaire pour leur filer une belle lombalgie :

« Sérieux, on n’aurait pas pu attendre de s’en remettre ? demanda Shiranui qui se massait ses vertèbres douloureuses.  
\- Je n’y suis pour rien, répliqua Kazama, ma famille a dit qu’il ne nous paierait pas un séjour en cure tant qu’on ne leur ramerait pas ma future femme.  
\- Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de te ramener une femme pour le moment. Au vu notre état et du tien aussi, j’ai des doutes sur le fait que vous arriviez à faire un héritier.  
\- Ne sous-estime pas le puissant oni que je suis. Allez, on y va. »

Puis le blond fit un pas, sentit une de ses vertèbres craquer et hurla sa douleur, ce qui déclencha comme une alarme chez le peu d’hommes n’ayant pas encore sombré dans un coma éthylique. La guerre était déclarée et la bataille s’annonçait… craquante.

\\******/

¹ Le Shinsengumi avait effectivement été surnommé Les loups de Mibu, car les hommes étaient souvent assimilés à des loups et Mibu était le quartier où ils ont résidé au début de leur création.

² J’ai mis le délais d’un mois, car j’ai pris en compte le voyage aller et retour entre Kyoto et Edo qu’ont parcouru Kondo, Hijikata et Okita. A l’époque, le moyen le plus rapide de voyager sur de longues distances devait être le bateau, mais quand ils faisaient le voyage à pied, vu la distance, m’est avis qu’il devait falloir un certains temps.


	9. Mémorable invasion

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du jeune Sôji Okita tout en même temps qu’il posa sa main sur son katana. Le remarquant, Kondo s’empressa d’arrêter son geste et de lui faire signe de se calmer, même s’il comprenait l’irritation de son jeune disciple. A l’allée comme au retour, Hijikata n’avait de cesse de répéter cette même phrase, titillant ainsi les nerfs du capitaine de la première division, et ne se rendant même pas compte à quel point il pouvait être insupportable de voyager avec lui. Fort heureusement, cela faisait des jours qu’ils avaient quitté Edo, et les voilà enfin de retour au sein de la capitale nipponne, non loin de leur quartier général :

« Mais, c’est moi ou ça sent les poubelles, fit remarquer Okita.  
\- L’hygiène dans ce quartier semble déplorable, poursuivit Hijikata.  
\- Attendez, vous entendez ce bruit, dit Kondo.  
\- On dirait la belle détonation des katana qui s’entrechoquement. Ah, ce que j’aime ces tintements.  
\- Sôji, ce n’est pas le moment de se la jouer poète. On dirait que ça vient du quartier général. Il y aurait eu une attaque durant notre absence ? C’est une chance que nous revenions à temps, nous avons bien fait de ne pas nous attarder à Edo.  
\- Moi j’entends plus des bruits de nausées, de corps qui tombent à terre, de cris de douleur, d’os qui craquent, de jurons… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous suivre, déclara alors le brun.  
\- De toute façon, vous ne savez même plus manier votre katana Hijikata-san. Vous serez plus une charge qu’autre chose. Restez donc ici, vous serez sans doute plus utile en faisant le guet.  
\- Faire le gay ? Mais quand je l’ai fait à Edo, croyant que j’avais une relation avec Kondo-san, j’ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée entre toi et ce Tamejirô qui se disait être mon frère.  
\- C’est bien ce que je vous disais Kondo-san, il n’y a pas que la mémoire qui a flanché chez Hijikata-san, tout le cerveau est touché, il ne sert plus à rien. On pourrait peut-être l’embaucher pour nous débarrasser des poubelles, mais là encore j’ai des doutes.  
\- Sôji, que tu es dur avec Toshi. »

L’homme aux yeux violets s’étonnait toujours de la patience dont pouvait faire preuve Kondo face à ce jeune homme impudent. Toujours souriant quand il ne passait pas en mode suicidaire, il expliqua calmement au brun ce qu’il devait faire, à savoir ne pas bouger, ne pas s’approcher du champ de bataille, et venir les avertir s’il sentait que quelque chose de grave était sur le point d’arriver. Hochant la tête pour lui montrer sa compréhension, les deux hommes Kondo et Okita dégainèrent leur arme et s’élancèrent dans l’enceinte du temple en poussant des cris de guerre que le brun jugea stupide. A quoi cela servait-il de faire part ainsi de leur présence ? Ces deux-là n’étaient, pour ainsi dire, pas très futés.

Des coups de feu furent tirés non loin. Pris de panique, Hijikata poussa un léger cri de stupeur tout en même temps qu’il se protégea la tête de ses mains. Pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de la situation et du fait qu’ils l’aient laissé seul pour fuir ? N’était-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Même s’il n’avait nulle part où aller, rester avec eux le conduirait forcément à une aller direct vers l’autre monde. Décidé de prendre les jambes à son cou, le brun interrompit sa résolution quand il entendit une voix grave qui le fit davantage frissonner d’angoisse : 

« Te voilà donc, maudit humain, je t’attendais. »

La personne qui avait dit cela semblait s’adresser à lui. Regardant tout autour, il aperçut effectivement, au coin d’un arbre, un homme aux cheveux blonds le fixer avec une intensité telle qu’elle redoubla la crainte d’Hijikata. Reculant du plus qu’il pouvait, son dos alla se plaquer contre un arbre. Au diable pourquoi cet homme le regardait de la sorte, cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

\\*******/

Kondo et Okita se faufilèrent de façon peu discrète dans la bâtisse, leur katana bien en main et en hurlant comme des fauves, puis ils s’arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la cours afin de faire part de leur présence :

« Je suis Isami Kondo, capitaine du Shinsengumi.  
\- Et Sôji Okita, capitaine de la première division.  
\- Vous êtes ici sur le territoire du Shinsengumi. Rendez-vous ou c’est de votre vie que vous paierez votre… euh.  
\- Kondo-san, réalisa aussi Sôji, il n’y a personne.  
\- Mais pourtant, on a bien entendu des cris.  
\- Mais de l’autre côté du temple. Nous devrions y aller, nos amis sont peut-être en train d’agoniser, nous ne pouvons les laisser.  
\- Tout fait d’accord. Allons-y Sôji. Mais quand même, je suis déçu que ma magnifique entrée n’ait servi à rien.  
\- Moi je vous ai trouvé formidable Kondo-san, je suis content d’avoir été le seul à y avoir assister. »

L’homme au kimono jaune et hakama brun gratifia son élève d’un ébouriffement de cheveux avant de s’avancer vers l’arrière du quartier général. En route, ils s’arrêtèrent à côté d’une pièce, une chambre pour être plus exact, et ce qu’ils y virent à l’intérieur leur firent tomber la mâchoire au sol :

« Mais, ne serait-ce pas…  
\- Chizuru-chan, en train de piétiner Kyûju Amagiri. Je ne la savais pas si forte Chizuru-chan.  
\- Mais non, elle ne me piétine pas, riposta l’oni à la force titanesque qui était effectivement allongé sur le sol avec Chizuru sur son dos, elle me fait un massage. Comme elle est petite et légère, ça me fait un bien fou.  
\- Mais… Yukimura-kun, c’est un ennemi !  
\- Oh ça va, c’est n’est qu’une pauvre larve incapable de faire trois pas sans grogner de douleur. La fille de médecin que je suis ne peut pas rester de marbre face à une personne en souffrance. »

Chizuru avait dit ça en portant une sorte de jarre à sa bouche, et cette fois les mâchoires de Kondo et Okita allèrent même creuser le sol, ne croyant pas la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. D’ailleurs à bien y regarder, il n’y avait pas que la scène de Chizuru grossière et buvant du saké au goulot, mais en plus le quartier général du Shinsengumi n’était qu’un amas de détritus. Mais qu’est-ce que qui avait bien pu se passer durant leur absence ? Et d’ailleurs où se trouvaient tous les autres ? Et Saito, comment le consciencieux capitaine de la troisième division avait-il pu laisser cette enfant boire ?   
Le capitaine allait poser davantage de questions à la petite protégée de la milice quand soudainement, cette dernière quitta le dos de l’oni aux cheveux rouge pour venir se suspendre au cou du capitaine :

« Kondo-san, si vous et Okita-san êtes là, ça veut donc dire qu’Hijikata-san aussi.  
\- Euh… Oui, répondit en hésitant Kondo gêné par les gestes un peu familiers de la jeune fille, le faisant rougir aussi parce que cela faisait bien un moment qu’il n’avait plus tenu de si près une jeune fille.  
\- Hijikata-san est toujours aussi minable qu’à son départ, maugréa Sôji qui tira brusquement sur le kimono de la jeune fille pour la faire s’éloigner de son précieux maître. Ça suffisait bien assez avec Hijikata !  
\- Mais ça ne fait rien, avec moi, il redeviendra un vrai homme, dit Chizuru non sans une pointe de malice dans sa voix qui laissait fort à deviner le fond de sa pensée.  
\- STOP, stop, stop, réagit Kondo choqué par les paroles de la pure Chizuru. »

Okita voulut trancher la jeune fille de perturber ainsi le fragile état psychologique de son maître, Kondo l’en empêcha une fois de plus. De son côté, Amagiri réclamait le retour de la femelle oni sur son dos, pensant que lui aussi devrait se trouver une petite femme.

\\******/

Yamazaki se frottait les mains de contentement. Enfin, il y avait un revers à la situation. La roue tournait pour son plus grand bonheur. Il avait bien vu l’arrivée de leurs ennemis, mais il n’avait rien dit, préférant trahir cette bande de scélérats plutôt que de vivre éternellement face à la crainte constante que son secret ne soit dévoilé. Maintenant, il devait fuir, rester au Shinsengumi n’avait plus d’intérêt pour lui puisque le vice-capitaine Hijikata, celui-là même qu’il lui avait demandé s’il voulait bien se joindre à leur groupe, n’était plus et que le groupe en question n’était plus qu’une bande de gosse bavant sur le sol, incapables de se relever à cause des excès d’alcool. Mais avant de s’en aller, il n’avait pas le cœur à laisser ce pauvre Saito seul et ligoté, et puis pas question non plus qu’il parte sans sa peluche restée dans sa chambre. Hum, mais que faire en premier ? Saito ou la peluche ? Non désireux de se faire surprendre avec une peluche dans les bras, il choisit plutôt de libérer le jeune samourai en premier.

En entendant des pas se diriger vers la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé, puis une ombre derrière le shôji, Saito craignit une nouvelle séances de chatouilles qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne s’agissait que de l’espion du Shinsengumi qui venait enfin lui ôter ses liens. Après tant de jour attaché, les membres du jeune capitaine étaient complètement engourdis, et il eut bien du mal à se mettre sur ses jambes. Voyant que Yamazaki s’en allait déjà, il l’arrêta avant qu’il ne repasse la porte :

« Yamazaki-kun, ce n’est que maintenant que tu arrives ! Sais-tu quelle agonie j’ai vécue pendant près d’un mois ?  
\- Pardon mais… J’ai eu comme un empêchement.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui t’a retenu pendant un mois entier ?  
\- Et bien… hésitait à répondre Yamazaki, n’osant avouer qu’il avait préféré garder son secret de nounours intact plutôt que de venir en aide à autrui. J’ai eu la gastro. »

Saito ne crut qu’a moitié à son histoire de diarrhée, mais il n’avait plus le temps pour ça. Il se devait de récupérer ses armes qui avaient dû être cachées quelque part, puis de corriger tous ces malfrats, Chizuru comprit. Saito n’avait guerre besoin d’interprète pour comprendre qu’à chaque fois qu’on venait lui rendre visite, les hommes et la jeune fille se trouvaient déjà bien éméchés à l’alcool. Et puis, a entendre les cris de fête, il s’imaginait très bien dans quel état devait se trouver le quartier général, mais avant toute chose… :

« Je vais pisser, annonçant de but en blanc Saito avec une vulgarité qui surprit le shinobi. Ces oives ne m’emmènent aux latrines qu’une seule fois par jour, c’est vraiment horrible de retenir ses sphincters, surtout quand on te chatouille, je vais leur faire payer moi. Et toi Yamazaki-kun, tu me suis !  
\- Euh non, recula légèrement le ninja aux yeux violets, effrayé par le ton utilisé par Saito de même que par l’aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de lui. Tout ce que je veux moi, c’est me barrer d’ici.  
\- Mais si, suis-moi, à deux on n’est plus forts. »

Au final, le shinobi pensa qu’il aurait mieux fait de penser à sa peluche avant Saito, ou même de ne pas penser à Saito du tout. Sa bonté le perdra.

\\********/

Et pendant ce temps, dans l’enceinte même du quartier général se déroulait une scène spectaculaire de combat. Sanosuke, sa lance bien en main, fonça sur son adversaire Shiranui et sa lamentable chute au sol fit qu’il esquiva avec habileté, ou plutôt avec maladresse, la balle qui lui était destinée. Le tireur ne bougeait guerre, chacun de ses mouvements réveillant ses douleurs dorsales, et eux n’arrivaient pas à faire trois pas sans se vautrer par terre. Leur commande motrice complètement noyée dans l’alcool faisait qu’ils avaient bien du mal à se tenir debout. On aurait pu croire que de ce fait, ils se retrouvaient à égalité avec leur adversaire infirme, mais Shiranui avait l’avantage de posséder une arme qui lui permettait juste de bouger le bras et d’atteindre sa cible à distance. Les capitaines de secondes et dixièmes divisions s’avouèrent qu’ils ne faisaient pas le poids et qu’ils risquaient de perdre cette bataille, d’autant plus qu’ils étaient les derniers hommes valides de la milice. Heisuke aurait pu participer, mais à force d’alcool et de déception, il était depuis peu passé en mode "dépressif", chouinant sans arrêt dans son coin et se fichant pas mal à présent de se faire flinguer, trancher ou bien démolir par l’un des trois oni. Quant à Itô, qui certes était un beau parleur mais également un bon bretteur, même s’il n’en avait pas l’air, il était parti en course afin de se réapprovisionner en sake. Il ne restait donc vraiment que Shinpachi et Sanosuke pour assurer la défense du quartier général :

« Shinpachi, dit le lancier à son ami, il faut changer de tactique, nos armes ne peuvent rien contre lui.  
\- Dis plutôt que nos armes n’arrivent pas à arriver jusqu’à lui. La faute à qui hein ?  
\- S’il utilise des projectiles, autant faire la même chose, proposa le rouquin. Ses mouvements semblent limités, on devrait l’avoir facilement.  
\- Encore faudrait-il savoir viser convenablement. En plus j’en vois deux là des Shiranui, je sais même pas sur lequel il faut tirer. Et puis d’abord avec quoi ?  
\- Hum, cette table là, dit Sanosuke en désignant une table de bureau qui se situait dans la pièce derrière eux.  
\- Tu n’aurais pas pu choisir encore plus imposant ! demanda avec ironie le capitaine de la seconde division qui ne se sentait pas de soulever une table pour la jeter en plus.  
\- Justement, comme c’est plus grand, on aura plus de chance de ne pas rater notre cible. »

Et c’est donc bien difficilement que les deux hommes s’emparèrent de la table en bois plutôt lourde mais bien pratique car elle leur servit aussi de bouclier contre les balles de leur adversaire. Leur premier lancer s’avéra tout aussi pitoyable qu’incoordonné, puisque la dite table alla s’écraser tout juste à quelques centimètres de leur pieds :

« Non, pas comme ça Shinpachi. Même si nous sommes complètement bourrés, on se doit quand même de combattre avec toute notre âme. Allons puiser la force en nous, lançons cette table.  
\- Ouais, t’as raison Sano. »

Et c’est pris de cette énergie nouvelle que les deux hommes lancèrent de nouveau la table en l’air, bien haut cette fois… trop haut et trop loin aussi puisque le mobilier passa par-dessus l’enclot pour aller s’écraser lourdement dans la rue, provoquant un grand bruit. Complètement pantois devant leur exploit, Shinpachi finit enfin par dire :

« Ouah, je ne pensais pas qu’il restait autant de force en moi. Si ça se trouve, je suis invincible. »

De son côté, Shiranui s’explosa de rire, se cambrant tellement son ventre lui faisait mal, puis il sentit une nouvelle vertèbre craquer. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, il transforma sa douleur en une haine à l’égard de Kazama et de son foutu sang qui avait décoré le sol des locaux du clan Satsuma et dont ils avaient mis bien une semaine à enlever, la substance ayant entre-temps coagulé, la rendant encore plus difficile à nettoyer :

« J’ai besoin d’un massage, dit Shiranui en serrant les dents.  
\- Et moi j’ai besoin d’une cuvette, annonça Sanosuke. J’ai trop forcé, je sens que je vais vomir.  
\- Et si on s’arrêtait là pour aujourd’hui, proposa Shinpachi.  
\- Je suis pour, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes. »

On leur pardonne parce qu’ils avaient vraiment combattu jusqu’à leur limite, bien basse certes, mais vaillamment et jusqu’au bout. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’est que leur combat avait marqué une étape décisive pour l’avenir du Shinsengumi. Mais ça, ils étaient bien loin, mais vraiment loin de le prévoir. D’ailleurs qui l’aurait cru ?

\\********/

L’homme blond avança d’un pas puis son visage se crispa en une mimique de douleur tout en même temps qu’il se tint son dos, ce qui radoucit Hijikata qui osa demander :

« Euh… Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur le métis ?  
\- Monsieur le métis ! Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi ? s’indigna l’oni aux yeux rouges.  
\- Et bien, j’ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit courant d’avoir les cheveux de cette couleur au Japon ¹.  
\- Enfoiré, je vais te détruire, toi et le Shinsengumi dont tu es si fier.  
\- Détruire le Shinsengumi ? Détruire le Shinsengumi… répéta l’homme aux yeux violets.  
-Allez, dégaine, railla Kazama. »

Depuis qu’il souffrait d’amnésie, Hijikata avait parfois des flash de souvenirs en réaction à certains mots comme "samourai". Il avait certes déjà entendu le nom de Shinsengumi, qu’il avait d’ailleurs confondu avec Shit sans gouine, mais cela n’avait en rien détonné dans sa petite tête d’amnésique. Mais cette fois, tout semblait se remettre en marche. « Détruire le Shinsengumi » qu’il ne cessait de répéter tout en avançant vers son adversaire, tout en mettant sa main sur son katana, arme qu’il n’osait jusque là plus toucher. Kazama sourit tout en disant au vice-capitaine :

« Tu te décides enfin, approche.  
\- Le Shinsengumi, ne touchez pas au Shinsengumi ! »

La hargne avec laquelle il venait de prononcer ces quelques mots, cette conviction dans la voix… Pas de doute, le vrai Hijikata état en train de revenir, et ce fut la menace envers le Shinsengumi, envers cette milice qu’il avait eu tant de mal à mettre sur pied avec Kondo, cette idée qui n’était plus un rêve pour eux mais bien une réalité. Le vrai Toshizô Hijikata ne laisserait jamais son rempart à son statut de samourai qu’il désirait tant voler en fumée ².

Avec le pouce, il commença à dégainer son katana, s’approchant encore de son adversaire, le fixant avec des yeux pleins de détermination, bien différents de la peur constante qu’il ne faisait que dégager ces derniers jours. Mais alors qu’il allait sortir son arme du fourreau…

BAOUM

Une espèce de masse lourde en bois et sortie de nulle part atterrit tout droit sur la poire du brun à présent complètement écrasé dessous. Kazama resta figé de consternation, persuadé que cet objet tombé du ciel ne pouvait avoir été envoyé que par les Dieux. Lui étaient-Ils venus en aide, le sachant incapable de combattre du fait de son mal de dos ? C’était bien la première fois qu’il pleuvait des objets !   
La poussière se dissipant, il put enfin analyser la nature de l’objet qui s’avérait être… une table. L’oni aux yeux rouges grogna tout en rengainant son arme :

« Pff, je n’avais pas besoin de leur aide, je pouvais très bien m’en occuper tout seul. Mais soit, puisque les Dieux sont aussi de mon côté, c’est qu’ils ont certainement compris la grandeur de l’oni que je suis. Allez, j’ai pu combattre mon ennemi de toujours, il est temps de repartir… Mais on n’était pas venu faire autre chose ici ? Bah, ça ne devait être important, de toute façon j’ai trop mal au dos, il faut que rentre chez moi pour m’allonger. »

Flemmant de vouloir aller chercher ses compagnons, Kazama siffla un bon coup pour rappeler ses acolytes, laissant là ce pauvre Hijikata toujours enseveli sous la lourde table en bois tombée du ciel. Alors que lui revenait enfin la mémoire, le voilà qu’il se prenait un nouveau coup à la tête.

\\*******/

¹ Ne vous fiez pas forcément aux mangas et à ces personnages qui ont les cheveux de toutes les couleurs. Les japonais sont en général bruns, ou du moins ont une couleur de cheveux foncée. Plus maintenant que le Japon est ouvert à l’étranger, mais autrefois avoir des cheveux clairs signifiait que l’on était un étranger, et c’était mal vu, le Japon étant très peu ouvert sur l’étranger.

² Beaucoup le savent sans doute déjà, Hijikata et Kondo sont des fils de paysan, donc légalement ils n’auraient jamais pu devenir des samourai. Ils ont pu le devenir grâce aux Roshi-gumi (ancien nom du Shinsengumi) qui demandait à ce que des rônins viennent défendre la capitale, et ils se moquait bien de l’origine sociale de ces rônin. Kondo et Hijikata avaient alors sauté sur l’occasion pour réaliser leur rêve. On peut dire qu’ils y sont arrivés.


	10. Punition injuste

Hijikata grogna puis mis l’une de ses mains sur sa tête douloureuse. Près de lui, il pouvait entendre des intonations de voix mais il ne distinguait pas encore ce qu’elles disaient. Pour l’heure, il essayait juste de se remémorer ce qu’il s’était passé avant qu’il ne perde connaissance, ce dont il avait bien du mal à cause du bruit qui l’entourait, l’empêchant de se concentrer :

« Il est mort ? demanda Okita qui était en train de toucher le corps étendu du bout de son foureau.  
\- Mais non, il n’est pas mort !  
\- Ne devrions-nous pas nous mettre au ménage du quartier général ? proposa Sanosuke.   
\- Mais Sano, tous les hommes sont ivres morts, protesta immédiatement Shinpachi, et le temps de remettre tout en ordre, ça prendra des jours.  
\- Avec un peu de chance, il n’aura pas recouvré sa mémoire, espéra le lancier.  
\- C’est sûr que ça serait la meilleure des choses.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous racontez tous ! s’indigna Kondo.  
\- Avouez Kondo-san que ça serait dommage de perdre un rigolo pareil, renchérit Okita.  
\- Je vous rappelle que l’amnésie de Toshi était censée être secrète afin de ne pas perturber le moral des troupes…  
\- Bien que je pense que ça les aurait plutôt égayés, le coupa Sanosuke.  
\- On ne coupe pas Kondo-san quand il parle, rouspéta le capitaine de la première division.  
\- Faillot que tu es Sôji. »

Hijikata, toujours allongé sur sa couche, fronça davantage les sourcils. Maintenant il pouvait distinguer parfaitement les intonations de son capitane et de ses subordonnés. Mais vraiment, ils n’avaient pas idée de faire tant de tapage dans la chambre d’un blessé ! N’y tenant plus, il attrapa son oreiller et le balança sur l’assemblée :

« Bon, c’est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, allez vous disputez ailleurs, grogna Hijikata en se redressant d’un seul coup. »

Dès lors, un silence total s’établit entre les hommes présents dans la pièce. Tous pensèrent alors que le Hijikata amnésique n’aurait jamais agit de la sorte. Un sourire illumina le visage de Kondo qui alla agripper les épaules de son ami, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux :

« Toshi, c’est toi ?  
\- Mais bien sûr que c’est moi Kondo-san.  
\- Tu es de retour, je suis tellement heureux.  
\- Mais que racontez-vous, je ne suis pas parti ! J’ai combattu cet enfoiré de Kazama, et il me semble que j’ai glissé sur quelque chose. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. Chacun comprit alors qu’Hijikata avait bel et bien recouvré sa mémoire d’antan, mais qu’en contrepartie il avait une amnésie de son amnésie. Et donc, le brun se croyait toujours le jour du hanami et n’avait pas le moindre idée du comportement de fillette qu’il avait pu avoir durant ce mois. Comme personne n’osait le lui avouer, Kondo préféra garder cela secret et de raconter au vice-capitaine que son choc à la tête l’avait fait tomber dans un coma. Mais avant même qu’il ne commence ses explications, un homme ouvrit le shôji et fit irruption dans la pièce, n’ayant pour l’heure aucune idée ni de l’amnésie d’Hijikata, ni des plans de mensonges de Kondo :

« Oh, vous voilà enfin réveillé Hijikata-kun, dit Itô en usant de sa voix gracile qui énervait plus que tout le démoniaque vice-capitaine. J’ai eu très peur pour vous vous savez, quand je vous ai retrouvé à l’entrée du quartier général complétement aplati sous cette table.  
\- Sous une table ! s’exclama Hijikata, mais je n’ai pas le souvenir de m’être reçu une table sur la tête. J’ai glissé sur quelque chose.   
\- Ah vraiment ? Oh, mais il me semble que cela remonte à il y a quelques temps. Une rumeur circule au quartier général comme quoi vous n’étiez plus le même. Certains affirment même vous avoir vu vous enfuir durant un duel amical.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Il a affirmé que vous avez lâché votre boken et que vous êtes parti en courant et en couinant comme une fillette. Je n’y ai bien sûr pas cru, mais beaucoup ont ensuite ajouté que vous aviez un comportement plus qu’étrange. Quand j’ai voulu m’en assurer par moi-même, vous étiez déjà partis avec Kondo-san et Okita-kun.  
\- Mais partis où ? Bon sang, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez Itô-san. »

Le démoniaque vice-capitaine était bel et bien de retour avec son lot de mauvaise humeur. Kondo dut se rendre à l’évidence, c’était le fait de s’être pris cette table dans la tronche qui avait dû faire un contre-effet avec le premier coup reçu :

« Vous vous rendez compte tous les ennuis qu’on se serait épargné si on avait commencé par lui balancer une table dans la tronche, fit remarquer Okita. Kondo-san, vous voyiez bien que j’avais raison quand je disais qu’il fallait de nouveau frapper Hijikata-san.  
\- Oui oui, ne put que répondre Kondo dépité. »

Car plus que le fait qu’ils aient dû avoir recours à la violence pour ramener le démoniaque vice-capitaine parmi eux, Kondo s’exaspéra de constater qu’Itô venait tout bonnement de foutre en l’air son idée de mentir à Hijikata. S’il apprenait la vérité, le brun ne s’en remettrait pas de si tôt et serait même capable de se faire le seppuku pour son comportement plus qu’honteux. Le capitaine frissonna, l’homme aux yeux violets, bien qu’ils venaient de prendre une inquiétante couleur écarlate, se tournait à présent vers lui. Il voulait des explications, et Kondo comprit alors qu’il ne pourrait plus se dérober. A moins qu’un sauveur ne survienne, n’importe qui, n’importe quoi du moment qu’il le sorte de cette impasse… Et ce quelqu’un survint.  
Effectivement, des cris de guerre se firent entendre dans l’allée. Interloqué et fort désireux de faire taire ces énergumènes qui se la jouaient soldats alors qu’il n’y avait plus d’attaque, Hijikata se leva et sortit de la pièce. A pièce eut-il posé un pied dehors qu’il sentit une personne lui foncer dessus. L’élan fut tel qu’il finit sa course sur le sol et cela n’en accentua que davantage son irritation :

« Mais qu’est-ce que… Saito ?  
\- Hein ! Vice-capitaine !   
\- Mais d’où est-ce que tu viens ?  
\- Des toilettes, répondit Yamazaki qui suivait bien malgré lui le capitaine de la troisième division, et d’ailleurs j’ai bien cru qu’il n’en sortirait jamais. J’aurai du en profiter pour m’enfuir.  
\- Vice-capitaine, depuis êtes-vous rentré ?  
\- Rentré ? Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas parti ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles Saito ?   
\- Oh, vous m’avez appelé par mon nom, vous vous souvenez donc de moi ? En plus vous avez repris ce ton autoritaire, vous êtes de retour parmi nous vice-capitaine, je suis si heureux.  
\- Hajime-kun doit être masochiste s’il aime se faire enguirlander par Hijikata-san, fit remarquer Sôji tout bas  
\- Mais Saito, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Et puis arrête de t’accrocher à moi comme cela.  
\- Kondo-san, dit alors Sanosuke, je crois bien que c’est inutile de cacher plus longtemps la vérité à Hijikata-san. »

Effectivement, alors qu’il se relevait, de nombreux détails frappèrent Hijikata, plus que le fait que les cerisiers n’étaient plus en fleurs comme dans ses derniers souvenirs où il était en train de fêter le hanami, mais également…

« Mais… Où sommes-nous ?  
\- Allons vice-capitaine, ne reconnaissez-vous pas le quartier général du Shinsengumi ? Votre mémoire vous fait-elle encore défaut ?  
\- Saito s’enfonce toujours un peu plus, ne devrions-nous pas l’arrêter ? demanda Shinpachi.  
\- J’ai bien peur qu’il ne soit trop tard, dit Okita qui apercevait comme une aura noire et menaçante s’échapper du vice-capitaine. Kondo-san, Sano-san a raison, nous devrions raconter la vérité à tout le monde.   
\- Et bien…  
\- MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST QUE CE BORDEL ! hurla le vice-capitaine avec une intensité telle qu’elle en fit trembler le toit du quartier général, tant et si bien que pour le coup, Kondo reconnut que son ami était bien le frère de Tamejirô.  
\- Je crois que nous n’avons pas le choix, se résigna Kondo. »

Le capitaine lança donc dans le récit de ce mois mémorable, passant en revue le coup sur la tête, le changement de personnalité d’Hijikata, ses fuites multiples, sans parler de ses tremblements, énonçant également les idées de chacun pour le faire redevenir lui-même, exception faite pour la visite chez Sannan étant donné qu’Itô n’était pas censé savoir qu’il vivait toujours. Il fit aussi l’impasse sur le baiser échangé entre lui et Chizuru afin de ne pas l’embarrasser davantage. Enfin, Kondo n’oublia pas de lui parler de leur voyage à Edo, de ses anciennes conquêtes qui avaient défilé les une après les autres, des colères de Sôji et Tamejirô, du diagnostic sombre du docteur Matsumoto, le retour à Kyoto, la nouvelle attaque des oni et le fait qu’au final, ce fut Itô qui revenait de ses courses et qui l’avait retrouvé enseveli sous une table :

« C’est nous qui avons lancé la table, dit fièrement Shinpachi. Je sais que ça a dû faire mal Hijikata-san, mais sans nous vous n’auriez jamais retrouvé la mémoire.  
\- Nous sommes vos héros, poursuivit Sanosuke.  
\- Et moi, vous avez de la chance que je passais par là. Je venais d’aller acheter du sake. Je pense même que j’y ai dépensé les derniers ryos dont disposait le Shinsengumi, dit Itô tout content car pour une fois, on lui avait gratifié un rôle héroïque.  
\- Les derniers ryos ! s’exclama encore Hijikata. Par le diable, mais qu’avez-vous fait pendant que nous étions absents ? »

Et là, personne n’osa mettre de mot sur les activités plus que déplacées des hommes du Shinsengumi qui avaient eu l’audace de festoyer des jours durant, transformant le quartier général en une véritable porcherie, et ayant même eu l’audace de faire boire leur petite protégée. Cette dernière ne s’était d’ailleurs pas montrée depuis le retour du vice-capitaine.  
La patience d’Hijikata atteignit ses limites, puis le lancier finit par faire un geste vers l’extérieur et proposer à son supérieur déjà bien irrité :

« Jugez par vous-même. »

Et donc Hijikata se leva à nouveau pour revenir sur l’engawa et témoigner une fois de plus de l’état complètement lamentable du quartier général. Des vomissures ici et là, dont une juste à ses pieds, des tas de bouteilles de sake éparpillées sans parler de certains hommes qui dormaient et ronflaient n’importe où, empestant l’alcool même à plusieurs mètres. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au vice-capitaine pour comprendre le comportement de dépravés qu’ils avaient tous eux, profitant pleinement de son instant de faiblesse. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe et il se retourna vers l’assemblée, détaillant chacun d’entre eux avec un regard sévère puis demanda :

« Je veux savoir qui avait la responsabilité du Shinsengumi durant notre absence, que je le punisse sévèrement d’avoir laissé une telle abomination se produire ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, tous pointèrent leur doigt en direction de Saito, ce dernier se rendant malheureusement compte qu’il venait encore de se faire piéger par ses malfrats de confrères. Alors qu’il allait ouvrir la bouche dans une vaine tentative de plaider sa cause, comme quoi il n’avait pas voulu qu’une telle décadence arrive et qu’il avait même tenté de l’éviter, la voix déchaînée d’Hijikata retentit de nouveau dans la pièce, posant la sentence du pauvre capitaine de la troisième division :

« Saito, je te charge de nettoyer l’intégralité du quartier général, et tu passeras ton prochain mois en alternance avec tes séances de ménage et ta chambre, et il ne te sera servi qu’un seul pauvre repas par jour ! »

Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, sans aucun soutien des autres qui au contraire s’essuyaient la sueur de leur front en soupirant, rassurés de ne pas être la cible de la colère d’Hijikata. Saito se fichait de faire du ménage ou bien de ne manger que très peu, mais une autre inquiétude quant à son injuste punition fit qu’il leva timidement la main pour demander :

« Aurai-je le droit d’aller aux latrines quand j’en ai envie ? »

Sans doute était-il encore traumatisé par le fait que pendant un mois, il avait dû difficilement retenir ses sphincters des heures durant jusqu’à ce que les oives qui le retenaient se décident à l’y emmener.  
Les autres autour de lui s’écroulèrent de rire, ce qui le fit rougir, et avant même qu’Hijikata ne donne sa réponse, une voix féminine et enjouée se fit entendre au détour de l’allée :

« Hijikata-san »

Chizuru apparut devant le vice-capitaine qui cligna des yeux, inquiet quant à sa vue. Il reconnut parfaitement le petit visage de la jeune fille, puis son kimono rose bien desserré tant et si bien qu’il pouvait presque apercevoir le début de la courbure de sa poitrine. Et ne portait-elle pas, en temps normal, un hakama par-dessus son kimono ? Elle n’était pas du genre à laisser entrevoir ses jambes, ni même de lâcher ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates. Chizuru s’avançait vers lui avec une démarche aguicheuse, cherchait-elle à lui plaire afin d’échapper à sa sanction pour ne pas avoir fait le ménage un mois durant ? Ce genre de méthode ne plut pas du tout au démoniaque vice-capitaine qui fronça les sourcils, fit un pas en avant et posa son pied sur une vomissure, le faisant glisser.

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti. Hijikata perdit l’équilibre, commença à tomber vers l’avant cette fois. De son côté, Chizuru continuait sa course vers son bien-aimé bien vite suivi d’Heisuke qui venait de cueillir un bouquet de fleurs fanées, chose normale quand on sait que la végétation du quartier général n’avait rien reçu d’autres que du vomi à la place d’eau fraîche ces derniers temps. Kondo réalisant que la scène était en train de répéter commença à se lever en vitesse, espérant naïvement pouvoir empêcher un nouveau coup à son ami, ouvrant la bouche pour hurler son nom. En face de lui, Saito exécuta exactement le même mouvement. Sôji fut tenté d’attraper l’écharpe du capitaine de la troisième division au vol pour s’amuser, et Yamazaki eut la même idée mais lui dans un but plus vengeur. Shinpachi écarquilla les yeux tout en posant une main sur sa tête, réalisant que la vomissure sur laquelle venait de déraper Hijikata provenait probablement de ses entrailles. Sanosuke bailla, trouvant la scène au ralenti ennuyeuse et Itô déboucha le sake qu’il venait d’acheter, indifférent à ce qui se déroulait non loin de lui.

Le temps reprit une vitesse normale. Saito et Kondo se rentrèrent l’un dans l’autre, Itô porta la bouteille à ses lèvres puis s’écroula dos au tatami, bavant dessus, en proie à une overdose de sake et Hijikata alla terminer sa chute en plein dans le décolleté de Chizuru, la tête entre ses deux petits seins. Cette fois-ci l’horloge du temps cessa de tourner pendant une fraction de seconde, puis Heisuke lâcha les fleurs qu’il tenait dans ses mains avant d’exploser :

« Alors comme ça, ça ne vous a pas suffit de l’embrasser ! railla le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus.  
\- L’embrasser !  
\- Toshi, s’exclama Kondo rassuré, Dieu soit loué, tu ne t’es pas cogné la tête au sol. Merci Yukimura-kun.  
\- Kondo-san, grogna encore le vice-capitaine qui s’était redressé, franchement, la poitrine de Chizuru est tellement plate que je ne vois pas la différence avec le fait de se cogner sur le plancher.  
\- Oh, ça c’est méchant, dit alors Okita.  
\- Il n’a pas tord, rétorqua Shinpachi. Tu veux savoir ses mensurations ? Pas étonnant qu’on l’ait prise pour un homme au début.  
\- Moi j’aime Chizuru et ses petits seins, jura alors Heisuke espérant cette fois conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille mais…  
\- Heisuke-kun, tu n’es qu’un pervers ! gémit Chizuru avant de s’enfuir dans la direction opposée, morte de honte.  
\- Gné…  
\- Ah là là Heisuke, tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire avec les femmes, soupira Sanosuke.  
\- Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! gronda le démoniaque vice-capitaine. Je ne suis pas aveugle, j’ai bien remarqué que Chizuru était ivre. Qui est l’irresponsable qui a fait boire cette enfant ?  
\- … Et ben, hésitèrent à répondre les hommes présents.  
\- Heisuke, toi qui dit l’aimer, tu ne prends pas du tout soin d’elle. Tu exécuteras alors ses taches ménagères durant un mois. D’ailleurs comment ça se fait que j’ai glissé sur du vomi ? Saito, ne t’avais-je pas demandé de nettoyer le quartier général ?  
\- Euh… Si, répondit timidement le capitaine de la troisième division.  
\- Alors qu’attends-tu ? Et Heisuke, aide-le. Et autre chose, heureusement qu’Itô est ivre mort, sinon il aurait découvert que Chizuru est une fille. Vous n’êtes vraiment pas malin ! Vous méritez que je vous exécute tous sur le champ.  
\- Allons Toshi, calme-toi, tenta d’apaiser Kondo. Il est vrai qu’ils ont de nombreux tords mais vois le bon coté des choses. Si Nagakura-kun et Harada-kun n’avaient pas lancé cette table faute de pouvoir manier correctement leur arme, tu n’aurais pas retrouvé la mémoire.  
\- C’est vrai, plaida Sanosuke, nous sommes les héros dans toute cette histoire.  
\- Vous devriez montrer un peu plus de gratitude à notre égard Hijikata-san, poursuivit Shinpachi. Sachez que même si nous avions bu, nous avons vaillamment défendu le quartier général. »

Hijikata se calma quelque peu, semblant réfléchir quelques instants. Kondo l’encouragea encore à se détendre en posant sa main sur son épaule tandis que Sôji s’amusait à dessiner des moustaches sur le visage d’Itô complètement somnolent, indifférent à la colère d’Hijikata pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas concerné :

« Allez Toshi, nous sortons d’une grande mésaventure. Oublions tout ceci et reprenons un rythme de vie normal.  
\- Hum, il semble que nous n’ayons pas le choix. Shinpachi, Harada, même si je n’approuve pas vos techniques, j’ai une dette envers vous. Aussi vous êtes congédiés de corvées jusqu’à ce que le quartier général redevienne normal, soit avec des hommes vaillants et des locaux propres.   
\- Excellent, s’exclamèrent en cœur les deux hommes.  
\- Yamazaki, va jouer les mendiants, ordonna aussi le vice-capitaine au shinobi.  
\- Hein ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Si j’ai bien compris, le Shinsengumi n’a plus d’argent. Je demanderai au seigneur du clan Aizu de nous faire des dons mais en attendant, nous n’avons rien pour nous nourrir, il faut bien de l’argent, alors je te somme d’aller mendier. Tu es plutôt doué quand il s’agit de tromper les gens.  
\- Ne pourrais-je pas utiliser mes talents de shinobi dans un autre rôle ?  
\- C’est ça ou tu vas revendre ta précieuse peluche.  
\- Hein ! Quoi ? Vous saviez ?  
\- Mais tout le monde le sait voyons. Ne me dis pas que tu croyais avoir bien conservé ce secret. Mais par respect et pour ne pas d’embarrasser, personne n’en fait référence.  
\- Je me suis fait avoir… réalisa alors le shinobi aux yeux violets. »

Au final, ce fut ce pauvre Saito et Heisuke qui furent chargés de nettoyer l’intégralité du quartier général, bien vite aidés par Chizuru redevenue douce et normale une fois son alcoolémie revenue au stade du néant, la jeune fille n’ayant aucun souvenir de cette longue période d’ivresse. Yamazaki alla mendier conformément aux ordres donnés par son supérieur, regrettant de ne pas s’être enfui avec sa peluche, peluche qui disparut au bout de quelques jours, accaparé par Sannan qui espérait apaiser les rasetsu en leur donnant un jouet enfantin, jouet qui fut en un rien de temps déchiqueté par ces hommes-démons.  
Hijikata croula sous les dossiers qu’il se devait pour la plupart de réécrire et fut aidé par Kondo tandis qu’Okita se chargeait de rédiger à nouveau le strict règlement du Shinsengumi. En plus des règles déjà préalablement instaurées par le démoniaque vice-capitaine, l’homme aux yeux verts jugea bon d’ajouter en recommandation « Ne jamais faire référence au hanami de l’année mille huit cent soixante six ».

Quant à Sanosuke et Shinpachi, ils flânèrent du matin au soir en jouant au go, ne levant pas le petit doigt pour aller aider leurs confrères, se la jouant au contraire hautain, rappelant à tous que c’était eux les héros de l’histoire.

Mais la vérité, personne ne la sut. Ce qui avait rendu la mémoire à Hijikata n’était pas la table qu’il s’était pris sur la poire mais plutôt le fait que le Shinsengumi si précieux à ses yeux soit attaqué. C’était ce phénomène qui avait fait vibrer quelque chose dans le cœur et le corps de l’homme aux yeux violets, et cette réalité bien plus gratifiante resta à jamais enfermée dans les méandres de la mémoire d’Hijikata.

FIN


End file.
